Rin and Len: The Mischief Makers in Love
by Sdb5ss
Summary: Miku is the new girl at school and Rin and Len fall head over heels for her. Unfortunately for her, they are both pranksters and pervs, and like catching her off guard. Rin and Len fight for Miku's heart. Miku makes more friends along the way that help her with her school life and social life. She has a lot in store. (MikuxRin) (MikuxLen). (Nothing super inappropriate).
1. New Discoveries

Chapter 1: New Discoveries

Narrative

Len and Rin were twins, one girl and one boy. Since they were twins, they were always close with each other and did everything alike. They liked the same outfits, they liked the same music, and they liked the same people. What one did, the opposite did too. Miku was a girl who loved to sing. She had long teal hair that was tied in two pigtails. She enjoyed leeks, manga, and her friends. Now it came to be that Len and Rin were very mischievous and at times, perverted. They and Miku went to the same high school, but did not know each other. Soon, very soon, would they learn of each others names and about their personalities. We now take you to the first day of high school for our teen protagonists...

Rin's POV

"Aw, Len, this building is so big" I said in awe. My younger twin was looking at his schedule before he looked to where I was pointing. "Oh, Rin, you're right. This place is huge!" he exclaimed. "I can't wait to see the inside" Len pointed out. I grinned at him and grabbed his hand. "Only one way to find out" I giggled. We walked hand in hand into our new school. Most of the students I already knew since we have been together since elementary. Me and Len were pretty popular. There were a few kids I didn't know, but I didn't pay them any attention. "Rin, you and I have Math, Home room, Music, and Gym together" Len told me. "That's great" I said excitedly. "The Devious Duo will stay united". We both laughed and continued on to each classroom. The building had long corridors and a few staircases around various corners. Overall, it looked quite spectacular.

When we got to the Music room, I spotted this girl with two large, clear green pigtails standing outside looking at a paper. My heart skipped a beat because she was so pretty. I glanced at Len and saw that he was staring at her also. She had a graceful energy to her but at the same time looked so cute and helpless. I have never met her before but now I want to know everything about her. "Len" I whisper, "Let's go talk to her". He just nodded and followed my lead. I walk up to the girl and tap her. She looks up at me with large, innocent eyes that seem to melt my heart. "Hello there, I'm Rin Kagamine and this is my younger twin brother Len" I gestured to Len as I addressed myself to the girl. "Nice to meet you Rin and Len" she says in a sweet melodious voice. "I'm Miku Hatsune, and I just moved to Vocala" Miku explains. "I'm so glad to meet you. Maybe I could help you get used to our wonderful town" I joke around with her. "You would really do that for me?" she asks. "Of course, what classes do you have now?" I rush her. She nervously laughs before telling me. "I have Mrs. Yosabio for Home room, Ms. Piri for Math, Mr. Loral for Gym, Mrs. Tona for Music, Mr. Kapac for Science, Mr. Junji for World History, and Miss Quen for Language Arts." "I have the same Math, Gym, Music, and Language Arts teacher as you" Len finally spoke after a his period of silence. "Oh, that's wonderful" Miku practically sang. Len blushed and looked down. "Well, I also have the same classes with you except for World History and Language Arts, but I also have Science with you" I say to Miku. "I'm so excited" she says and then giggles. Me and Len both sigh at the beautiful sound of her voice. "Well, I got to go" Miku said, "See you later". Then she walks away.

Miku's POV

I was so relieved when Rin and Len came and became my new friends. I was getting a little nervous since I didn't know anybody. After I had said goodbye, I went to my new locker. A boy with a blue scarf around his neck was in his locker next to mine. He was on the phone with someone. I took my stuff out without really saying anything before I accidentally banged my locker door into his face. "Oh no, I'm so sorry" I said and I bowed to him. He rubbed his nose and took an awkward pose. "It's fine. Didn't really hurt that much" he responded. "That's good" I let out the breath I was holding. "I'm Kaito Shion and I was on the phone with Meiko Sakine. She makes it her business to know everybody in the school so by her law I have to make an appointment for you to meet her soon" He tells me. I blink a few times before reacting to what he said. "O-okay I guess" I stammer. "Heh heh, sorry about this all" Kaito said. "It is alright. At least this way I get to make more friends" I say. Me, always looking on the bright side. "Um, goodbye then?" I kind of say as I leave with my backpack. School's done and I can finally go home. Meiko must be quite interesting if she needs to see all the new kids.

When I leave the building, Len and Rin run up to me and link arms. "Hi Miku, can we walk you home?" Len asks me. "If it is not a problem to you then" I reply. He grins at me. His smile is very cute. "Where do you live?" Rin asks. "I live on Sinu Street" I say. "Hey, we live on the next block over from Sinu Street" Rin tells me excitedly. Her enthusiasm is so admirable. "We can hang out with each other then" I tell them as I connect the points of this new information. Rin and Len high five each other before turning back to me. "We would love for you to come to our house" Rin says as she emphasizes love. Rin comes closer to me and sniffs me. "Mm, you smell really nice" she mumbles. That's a little weird. "Uh, thanks?" I say hesitantly. Len comes closer also puts his head on my shoulder. This is possible because the twins are both shorter than me. "You're also really soft" he murmurs as he rubs his head back and forth. "You guys are strange" I tell them. They exchange looks and then they look at me. "Miku" they both whine at the same time. At the same time! "Please come play with us soon" they cry as they take my arms close to their chests. The entire act is beginning to mess me up a bit. I glance at the house we are in front of and recognize that it is my own. "Uh, g-guys, we're at my house" I say. They give me a heartbroken look and release me. "Well, see you tomorrow" Rin says sorrowfully. "Yeah tomorrow" Len echoes. They look so sad that it feels like I'm doing something wrong. "You guys can come over after school, okay?" I say as I look down and give in. "Yay" they cheer. "Thank you" they shout. They turn around and run away a few seconds later. I ponder if saying yes was such a good idea.

Narrative

Little does Miku know that Rin and Len both secretly vowed to each other that they would win over Miku, one way or another.

 _Well, that was an interesting chapter. The Meiko thing, not my best work. I had to get her and Kaito in the story somehow! Although my characters seem kind of weird right now, they will soon bloom in personality. As for Rin and Len, you will see how bad they can get at the right time._


	2. The Kagamines Come Over Red Meets Teal

_Mm, it might be a bit more difficult to manage all of my fanfiction. And to have more original things to write about. I think I will forever be open to suggestions. Yeesss, that is a good idea. Now, time for the story._

Chapter 2: The Kagamines Come Over + Red Meets Teal

Narrative 

Rin and Len woke up the next morning thinking of what was to come. By that, they were thinking of how much fun they were going to have with Miku. They came out of their rooms and got ready for school.

While Rin and Len were busy, Miku woke up late, completely forgetting all the events of yesterday. She rushed to get dressed and make breakfast for herself. "No no no" she said to herself. Miku barely makes it to school on time before the bell rang...

Miku's POV 

"Agh" I growl. I run to my locker and stuff everything inside. Then I pull out various books and binders. Then, at the high point of my madness, the contents of my locker erupt and fall on me. "Nooooo" I cry before getting buried. All hope was abandoned for me when something helped save me from my misery. "Miku, are you okay?" someone from the outside world asks me. "K-Kaito?" I say pathetically. Kaito pulls me up on my feet and helps pick up my books. "There you are" he says cheerfully. "Thank you" I whisper. "Sure, no problem" he says. "Oh, that reminds me. Can I give you my phone number?" he asks. "Of course" I reply. After he gives me his number, I exchanged mine. "Good. Now you and Meiko can get ready to have your" Kaito says and then clears his throat. "Appointment". I chuckle at this comment before realizing I'm still late. "I'm sorry, I have to go to class now" I apologize to him. "Right, the bell!" Kaito realizes and panics. "Bye then" he says. "See you later" I call out.

I eventually make it to Home Room miraculously without getting a detention. Why the universe was so nice to me, I will never know. After that, I go to first period which for me is Music. "Miku" I hear someone call. I turn around and get tackled by Rin and Len. Thankfully, I was able to remain standing under their weight. "Guys" I gasped. "I can't breath". They both get off of me and then proceed to examining my face and neck. "Miku, are you okay? Do you need mouth to mouth?" Rin asks me warily. "No, I'm fine" I reassure them. "So" Len says. "You ready for Music class?" "Yes I am" I reply happily.

We walk in and take seats next to each other. Len sits on my left and Rin sits on my right. "Hello class" the teacher Mrs. Tona says to us as she walks into the classroom. "This semester is dedicated to singing so I will be listening to you today to hear examples of your voice skills" she explains. "Yes" I whisper to myself. "Me and Rin are excited for this too. We both love to sing" Len tells me. "Oo, that means we will all be able to enjoy this" I answer him. We both giggle before the teacher directs my attention to her again. "Alright now, I want you to come up and preform for us any song of your choice as long as it is appropriate for school" Mrs. Tona says.

After a few students went up, it was my turn. I was a little nervous standing in front of everyone, but then I spotted Rin and Len giving me a thumbs up and a smile. I felt a lot better after that. I took a deep breath and began the song Melt. When I was done, I got a standing ovation. "That was wonderful Miku, thank you" Mrs. Tona said as she sent me back to my seat. "Miku, you sounded so beautiful" Rin told me. "Yeah, and you sounded like your really meant those feelings in the song" Len added. "Ah, thank you" said I embarrassed. "Rin and Len, you are next." Mrs. Tona announced. "Mrs. Tona, can we please sing together?"Rin asked. "You may" she answered. Rin and Len patted me on the back and walked over to the front. They whispered to each other and then started. They sang about how they love music and how they never want to be alone. The words spoke right to my heart, and I had to hold myself from crying. When they finished, they bowed and went back to their desks. "You guys were astounding!" I whispered fervently to them. They both blushed. "Thank you" they said.

Rin's POV

After first period, Miku, Len, and I traveled to our second period, which is P.E. We all walked in the doors and sat down on the bleachers. The other students came in and sat down also. Mr. Loral walked in from his office and comes to us. "So this is the next batch of losers sent to me this year, eh?" Mr. Loral shouts to all of us. I cringe on the inside because his voice is so loud. "Well, I guess I have to whip you into shape" he blasts. I am really nervous on what is to become of us. "Len" I whisper to him. "What?" he asks. "I'm scared" I reply. "You, twins in the back!" Mr. Loral shouts. "Us?" Len and I say in a trembling voice. "Yeah you guys, when we are done getting dressed in our P.E. clothes, you both have to run 5 laps around the gym" he tells us. I mentally groan on the inside. Miku gives us a sympathetic look that makes me feel so sad. "Sorry Mr. Loral" Len says. "Humph" Mr. Loral grunts. "Alright, you blockheads know what to do" he says.

We walk into the girls locker room and take out our P.E. clothes. There are separate stalls for each girl to change in and more. Miku goes in first and gets changed surprisingly fast. Then I change also and head out with everyone. The boys are warming up in their assigned places and Len is waiting for me on one side of the gym. "Alright you chatterboxes, start running, and the rest of you start doing jumping jacks" Mr. Loral bellows at us. Me and Len begin our lap side by side with each other. As everyone is jumping, I spy Miku doing hers and my mind starts thinking weird possibilities on what could be going on with her. She just looks so hot in short shorts and jumping up and down. I drool a little at this thought and I see Len doing the same thing. Eventually we finish our laps and join the rest of the class. Before I know it, the bell rings and I go back to the girls locker.

After second period, we all head to Ms. Piri's Math room. Len is actually pretty good at math, but I fail every time. It's so weird. We went into the classroom and sat down in the same order as Mrs. Tona's class. Ms. Piri was sitting at her teachers desk when we arrived. Soon, we started. The subject was pretty boring and so I started zoning out. Then I notice Miku looking a combination of sad, bored, and frustrated. I felt bad, so I wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Len. _(Rin's writing is the bold words and Len's writing is the underlined words)._

 **Let's cheer Miku up. She doesn't seem like her normal self :(**

Okay. What should we do?

 **How about we do kid stuff.**

With that note made, I got Miku's attention and made funny faces at her. She giggled a bit before turning to Len, who was also making funny faces. We all quietly laughed. Then me and Len made crazy hand motions that had Miku rocking in her chair with laughter. "Mr. Kagamine, Ms. Kagamine, and Ms. Hatsune, please keep your attention on the board" Ms. Piri tells us in front of everybody. That was quite embarrassing, but Miku seemed to have cheered up, so I guess it was worth it.

 _Okay everybody, sorry to cut this chapter short but this grew so incredibly long that I just had to stop for now. I will continue the rest of it another day. And, this chapter was kind of a filler so please do not be angry at the content. I did make Rin and Len grow closer to Miku. And, next chapter, I will finally have Len have his own POV. Yay. Also, Meiko and Miku will meet. When that will be, I think it over. This stuff is harder than it looks. Thank you. Mwah._


	3. The Kagamines Come Over Red Meets Teal 2

_**I am doing what I did for one of my other fanfictions and putting in spaces for every person when they talk. What a pain. Oh and, wish me snow for my winter!**_

 _ **Edit later: Sup everyone. I'm back! *Watches a crowd come with torches and pitchforks* Err, are you my fans? I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner! *Disgraceful! They shout and then they chase me* I regret everything!**_

Chapter 3: The Kagamines Come Over + Red Meets Teal (Part 2)

Len's POV

Somehow, I avoided getting a punishment from Ms. Piri with my antics. I felt happy making Miku feel better. Math finished and we all left the classroom. "Hey guys, I don't have class with either of you next period" Rin said to us in the hallways.

"Oh yeah" Miku realized. "That's okay, I can meet up with you later then" she reassured Rin.

"Yeah!" she said as she pumped her fist in the air like a superhero. Miku giggled and watched her.

"This is nice and all, but I don't want to be late for language arts" I said rather sarcastically. Plus, I didn't really want all of Miku's attention to be on Rin. Miku and Rin exchanged glances before Rin pushed Miku ahead and she grabbed my wrist, dragging me away. "Whah" I cried. She was pretty strong for such a petite girl.

We got to Miss Quen's classroom, and saw there were students outside waiting for the teacher. I waited with Miku too, leaning against a locker. We made small talk before the teacher came out of the classroom and gestured for us to come inside. When we made our way in, she started explaining everything about what we were going to do. She set us up in alphabetical order, so I wasn't near Miku. That's a shame. For our assignment, we had to write a poem about something from our summer. I didn't really have to much of an opinion on this, but I still tried to do my best. Just when I finished, Miss Quen announced to the class that we had to switch papers with someone else's and give suggestions. I automatically thought of a certain tealette to exchange papers. Everyone got up and moved around.

I went to where Miku was sitting just as she got up from her seat. "So" she said. "You thinking what I am thinking?"

"Of course" I answered. She giggled and led to a remote part of the room. Was it mean to wish that everyone in the room would just, leave us alone? We sat down and gave each other our papers. Her's was nice. It seemed like she had a fun summer. The poem was alright, kind of average though. I waited for her to finish reading so we could talk about it when she gasped and started shaking me.

"You are so amazing" she shouts, just quiet enough to not draw attention to herself.

"M-m-Miku, what are you talking about?" I make out through the abuse. She stops the shaking and stuffs my paper in my face.

"Your writing is so beautiful, it is stunning!" Miku says. I look through it and see nothing interesting. It was not my best work, so I have no idea why she was paying so much attention to it!

"Miku, please, it really isn't that good..." I mumble.

"Are you kidding me? This is the best piece of writing I have ever seen" she tells me. I blush. I wasn't used to this much praise. Especially not from a crush.

"Well, I-" I start out before she put two fingers to my lips and stopped me. I'm sure my face my was reddening. Then she looks down and starts twiddling with her fingers.

"Um, if it is okay with you, but if I could, uh, take the paper?" she quietly asks. My heart flutters when I hear her say this. She really wants to have my poem. It's not even a good poem! Mentally, I jump up and down for joy. I would not do that in front of her though. I clear my throat awkwardly before giving my response.

"Sure, if you want it, go ahead" I tell her.

"Thank you" she says before hugging me in a moment of what I would think is happiness. I was certainly happy when she hugged me.

Eventually, Miss Quen called for us to go back to our seats. I would have preferred to stay with Miku, but I couldn't say anything. She droned on some more about what she was planning for the year. I just waited for the bell to ring. My prayers were answered five minutes later when the bell rang for the period to end. It also meant my time with Miku was done. I said goodbye to her when we moved into the hallways.

Miku's POV

I was so glad to be able to have Len's summer poem. It is going to be stored somewhere safe in my room. My next class was world history with Mr. Junji. I walked to the other side of the building to get to the classroom. I barely made it in time before the bell rang. I have had a hard time being late today. Thankfully, Mr. Junji was really nice and excused me. The lesson was alright overall, nothing really special, but the teacher was hilarious. He cracked some awesome jokes and burned ( _ **Roasted, dissed, put down, belittled, cut downed to size, whatever you people want to call it.**_ ) a student who was misbehaving. He was actually kind of young, now that I think about it. Maybe that is why he connected with everyone so greatly. I made him my favorite teacher, so far anyway . The bell soon rang and I headed to my last period of the day. If I remember correctly, I have science with Rin next. That'll be fun!

I went to the end of the hall into the classroom. Everyone was already sitting down in various desks, chatting with each other. I found Rin staring out a window. I waved at her, and she waved back. I set my books to the side and sat down in an empty chair next to her. "What was the class you weren't with me like?" I asked her.

"You know, boring" she replied. We both giggled. "This is school is so big and cool that it makes me feel so small compared to it" Rin shares with me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there to help you along the way, even if I'm not that big myself" I reassured her. She hugged me and patted my head, even though she is shorter than me. Mr. Kapac chose that moment to come in.

"Hey, no PDA in the classroom" he said, referring to us. I blushed and glanced at Rin. Her cheeks were glowing a dark-ish red. Did his comment really bother her that much? I patted her on the shoulder and grinned at her. She shyly looked up at me.

Mr. Kapac introduced himself and then showed us what we will be learning. It was the standard teacher thing. He set us up in lab groups to look through a microscope about plant cells. I thankfully got partnered with Rin, and two other people. It went relatively easy. We took some notes and talked about the cells when they divided. Me and Rin cracked jokes with each other, and that helped pass the time faster. It felt nice to spend time with my new friends, the twins. The time went by quickly, and soon school was over. I said my good byes to Rin and walked back to my locker.

When I got there, I saw Kaito leaning on his locker with his arms across his chest. When he saw me coming, he stood up straight and called me over.

"Hey Miku, I have news from Meiko" he says.

"Already?" I say in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, she gave me this note to inform you on what you need to do. Her words not mine." He hastily tells me.

"A-alright then" I say, then clearing my throat. He hands me the note that is written surprisingly in fancy handwriting.

 _Dear Hatsune Miku,_

 _that's right, I even know you like manga. I am required to meet with every new student, and since you are the first one of this year, you are going to get an extra surprise. I want you to call Kaito at 5:00 sharp. He will then give you the time and place to meet me. I will be awaiting you._

 _-From the Desk Of Meiko Sakine_

This was crazy. How can this Meiko person know I like manga? And what is the surprise? AND why does this note sound like she is making plans to murder me?! This was a bit much to take in.

"I don't know what that letter says, but I am sorry for whatever she just wrote to you" Kaito says to me, patting me on the shoulder in a apologetic way.

"Ah, I don't know. I guess it's okay. I think I have to just go with it no matter what" I explain to him.

"If that's the case, I wish you good luck. I hope you come out alive" he said. He expects Meiko to kill me. What has this world come to?

After I got all my stuff, I walked outside to where Len and Rin were waiting by the bike rakes.

"Miku!" They shout out. They ran up to me and grabbed my arms again like yesterday. I hope it is not a repeat of it.

"So, what should we do at your house?" Rin asked me.

"I'm not sure since you guys did invite yourselves over" I answer her, annoyed.

"Now that you mention it, we did invite ourselves" Len says as he looks off into space. I least he understands my position.

"Well then, Mi-ku, we will have to find something else to do to entertain us" Rin purrs. I don't know what is going through her head right now. Then Len puts his arm around my neck.

"Yeah, and who knows what we will be doing for so long" he whispers in my ear. I involuntarily shudder and pull myself away. They couldn't be thinking of bad stuff, right? We are in high school, they wouldn't risk themselves to do something like that, right?

"You guys are silly. You know you shouldn't talk about weird stuff" I say to them, trying to cheerfully shrug off their behavior.

"Ah, Miku, so sweet and innocent. Who is to say we wouldn't do something" Rin says, before she holds my hand. Len apparently got the memo because he also held my other hand. "C'mon, we'll take you home" Rin says to me.

Rin and Len took me to my to the doorstep of my house. I opened my door and welcomed them in. "My mom is buying food for us and my dad is still working, so I will have to take care of you guys on my own then" I explain to them. They looked all around the room, sticking their noses everywhere.

"Hmm, your house is very teal" Rin calls out to me. Teal is my family's favorite color, mostly because it is my mom's and my hair color.

"I know Rin" I reply. I go to my kitchen to get the plates and bowls ready for when my mom comes back. I look and see that some of my dishes are dirty. Ugh, more work for me.

My house is two stories high, with the living room the first thing you see when you come in. Then there is a hallway leading to the kitchen which has the dining table in it also. To the right of the living room is a staircase that leads to the second floor. There you see my parents bedroom in the front. More to the right is my room. It even has its own bathroom! Yeah, our house is kinda small.

Len wanders into the kitchen and watches me bring the dishes out. After a while I just ignore him. All of the sudden he appears at my side, slightly leaning on me. I stiffened a little but continued my job. We don't talk to each other, but you could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Do you need any help?" he finally asks.

"I don't want you to have to work. You're my guest, you shouldn't" I say to him, despite the lingering, messy silverware in the background begging to be cleaned.

"Trust me, I won't mind at all" he replies and flashes me a small smile. I smile back at him and pass him a few dishes. We work on it together, hand in hand. I spy Rin walking to the doorway and watching us. We stayed like that for a few minutes until my mom got back from getting the food.

"Hello everyone!" she shouts to us. She comes in with a bunch of grocery bags and sets them on the kitchen counter. Then she proceeds to examining Len and Rin. "So, you guys are the famous Kagamine twins, eh?" she says to them.

"We definitely are" Rin jokingly replies.

"Miku has told me so much about you two. I can't believe you just met yesterday. By the way she describes you, you guys are the best of friends" Mom tells them.

"Mom" I say embarrassed.

"You really think we're like best friends?" Rin asks me hesitantly.

"I-I guess" I stammer.

"Miku!" Len and Rin say at the same time. Then they hug me tightly.

"Guys" I gasp. They stop and blush. My mom giggles and I turn my head towards her. "What's so funny?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing" she says before walking into the kitchen. My mom might be even weirder than me.

After my mom finished unloading the groceries, she made us lunch. It was about time since I'm sure we were all starving. I helped serve the food to Rin and Len at the dining table. Then we shared our experiences today with to pass the time. When we ate everything, I took the twins up to my room. I laid on my bed while they looked around my room. I was too full to move and show them everything, so I let them observe everything.

"Miku, I didn't know you had a manga collection" Rin says.

"For your information, I am a major otaku of practically every popular anime or manga" I clarified.

"At least we know what to get you for your birthday" Len tells me.

"Heh heh, yeah" I mumble. I stretch out and close my eyes.

I rest peacefully for a moment before I feel the bed shake a bit. I open my eyes to see that Rin and Len got on my bed and are peering at me. Very closely. "Er, hello guys" I say to them. Did I mention how awkward this is?

"Miku, you should be careful when you let your guard down on a be. You don't know what will happen" Rin says in a worried voice.

"I know, but I can trust you both" I counter.

"Right" Len says after a pause.

I sit up and check my digital clock. It's 4:50! I have to call Kaito in 10 minutes and the twins are still here. "Okay, I think I'm done for the day. It's probably a good time to go home now, guys" I try to say as nicely as possible.

"We don't want to make you overstressed. It's fine" Len answers me. Rin nods along with him.

"Thanks" I tell them.

I bid them a fond farewell at the door, then I race back upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door. Then I wait patiently for it to become 5:00. When the time comes, I call Kaito on my cellphone. I would be lying if I said I wasn't anxious. He answered immediately, probably expecting me.

"Hello, Miku?" Kaito said as he greeted me.

"Hey Kaito" I softly answered.

"You need the directions, I assume?" Kaito asks.

"Yup" I replied.

"Alright, here is where you need to go" he starts out. After he finishes telling me Meiko's location, I thank him and hang up the phone. Then I walk downstairs and put on my jacket. I tell my mom I'm going out for a walk and will be back soon. Hopefully.

I head down Palecek Avenue, carefully avoiding any suspicious looking characters. Truth be told, it was an extremely nice neighborhood. Everyone was super friendly and by the looks of their houses, super rich. How could I not even know such a place like this existed? Then again, I practically just moved here. Kaito said to look for the house number 82, and then go into the backyard. How am I supposed to get through the backyard if there is maybe a viscous dog here? It might be waiting for its next meal to come along, like a girl with extremely long hair. Just that thought makes me quiver in fright. I wish someone was here to comfort me. I make it to house 82, and look around for a watch dog. Thankfully, I didn't see any. I breath a sigh of relief and make my way to the back of the house.

When I get there, I see a pink haired woman standing outside, admiring a maple tree. She turns her head to me and smiles.

"So, you are Hatsune Miku?" she asks me.

"Yes. Are you Meiko Sakine?" I question her. She turns around and starts walking into the mansion.

"H-hey, wait up!" I shout.

I race after her, trying to catch glimpses of her in each and every room. While I am running, I admire the house that I am in. It is extremely fancy with nice paintings and a million different types of instruments littered everywhere. I wonder what the family of Meiko is like? I was milling about when something jumped on me from the back and made me fall to the floor. "Eep!" I shrieked.

"Ha ha ha" I heard someone chuckle darkly.

"Who's there?" I put forward.

"Ah yes. You don't even know who just attacked you" the voice mumbles to itself. "I am the great Sakine Meiko!" she cries.

"You don't sound like the pink haired girl in the garden" I mumble.

"Her, that's just my subordinate. I myself look a lot different then her" Meiko says to me. She has very good hearing. She turns me over so that I can face her. I lay on my back and look up to see who was causing me all this grief.

Meiko has brown, red color. Sienna, I think? She was wearing a short red, crop top with a silver zipper in the middle. She also had small, red skirt with lace at the bottom held up by a white belt with a black buckle. On her arms were red covers that were smaller in length compared to mine, and she was wearing brown, high heel boots with a white bow tied to it on top. The outfit was not that big overall, but it seemed to compliment her style and attitude.

I remember that I was just tackled by this girl, and I gather my courage to say something about it. "Now that I met you, Meiko, what do you want from me?" I ask her as confidently as I can.

"Like I said in my letter, I wanted to see every new student" she answers. "And, I have that surprise for you, right" she tells me cheerfully. Ah yeah, the surprise... Meiko gets off of me and picks me up over her shoulder.

"H-hey, let me go" I try to say to her back.

"Hm, you're sort of heavy, but nowhere near as heavy as Kaito" she tells me. I angrily blushed at her comment.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To my special hangout" she replies with no emotion. Great.

I just hang there for a while. Get it, hang? Ugh, it got boring. I nearly fell asleep on her. Just as I was about to complain, she stopped and put me down. I look at my surroundings and see an awesome place. It was a big room with a throne at the front. A real, serious throne. On the left of the throne was a bunch of bean bags in a little circle with a T.V. above. On the right side was a wooden desk near the wall with a mirror slightly above it and a chest next to it. Near me was a professional bar on the left and there was a sword rack on the right. The best part was that there were multi colored lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

While I was busy admiring the environment, I failed to notice the pink haired girl from before come in with a boy with a long, purple ponytail. When they came behind me did I actually see them. "Oh, it's you" I say nonchalantly. She smiles her mysterious smile and looks at her partner. He seems to get her message because he then starts talking to me.

"At your service, m'lady" he said as he bowed to me. I had to admit, I liked being treated like royalty.

"Heh heh, thank you" I calmly replied. Meiko came to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is Luka Megurine and Gakupo Kamui. They are my friends and loyal assistants who help me when I am done" she tells me honestly. That's really sweet. A take a closer look at both of Luka's and Gakupo's clothes.

Luka is wearing black shirt with yellow lining that revealed her stomach. Near the top was a weird object that looked like a horn. It had a light blue pendant attached at the collar with blue lining. On her shoulder was a thin, dark grey lace that only covered a little bit of it. She had crown and blue armbands on and a yellow sleeve wrap on her left wrist. On the bottom half of her body was a long, black skirt wit yellow lining held up by a yellow and brown belt. The skirt was open on both sides of her, so I could see that she was wearing black knee high socks with yellow lining also, to match her outfit. She was wearing yellow high heel boots with black laces darting in every direction in the front, making a perfect bow at the very top. She was what people would call sexy.

Gakupo was not like Luka. He wore a white Jinbaori with purple on some parts of it, from what I remember is a type of outfit used by samurais. He wore a purple belt around his waist, and his Jinbaori revealed an outfit that was blue, indigo, and cyber looking. On his shoulder was a silk scale that looked like the keys of a piano. He was wearing boots that resembled his special "outfit". On the right side was a sheath which was holding what I think was a real sword. His entire look was not nearly as complicated as Luka's, but it was still quite unique.

"Meiko, did you tell our guest her surprise yet?" Luka asked. Meiko stares at her for a moment before gaining her composure.

"Uh no. Sorry Miku. I completely forgot to tell you" Meiko said to me almost nicely. Then she cleared her throat and looked me straight in the eye. Looking at those wild dark red eyes makes me wish that I stayed home. "Alright, this is it" she said. Like she needed to tell me that. "I am making you... my new friend!" she cried. Say what? I stood there like an idiot before realizing that I was keeping them waiting.

"I don't understand" I said slowly.

"What's so complicated about it? I want you to be my new bestie" she answers.

"But, why?" I ask hesitantly.

"That's all part of the surprise. You are the first new student I met this year, and as a added bonus, you get to join my group" she explained. Where is the logic in all this?

"Don't worry Hatsune-san" Gakupo tells me. "You will enjoy being with us."

"It's an exciting life to lead" Luka continues.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad" I say to myself.

"Great, it's settled" Meiko says. I forgot that she has killer hearing.

Suddenly, my phone starts to ring. I excuse myself from the others and answer my call. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hi baby. How's your walk?" my mom's voice echoes over the line.

"Good mom" I say.

"Can you please come back now. It's getting late, and I have to make dinner soon" she tells me. I look at my watch and notice that it is 6:15. It only took about 20 minutes to get to Palecek Avenue and 45 minutes to get to Meiko's hangout. That means I have to double that time to get back to my house.

"Okay mom, I'll come as soon as I can" I tell her.

"Thanks sweetie. Love you" she says before hanging up. I turn back to Meiko, Luka, and Gakupo.

"Guys, I have to go home now" I call to them. They stop their conversation and look at me.

"That's okay. At least we got to finally speak to each other" Meiko says to me.

"Yeah" I reply with a nod.

"Here, I'll walk you home" she offers. "Luka, Gakupo. I'll give you a ride back at the mansion" she barks. They both bow and reply with "Yes ma'am." I walk up the stairs with the rest of them trailing behind me. Outside, there is a slight breeze that makes my hair move. Meiko walks in front of me and motions for me to come. We all follow her as she moves past many blocks. Later, we reached the mansion, legs sore from all that walking. Meiko went into the house and after a few minutes, comes out with a butler in tow. She packs us in a limousine and drops me off at my house. We say are goodbyes and they drive away.

I walk through the doorway into the kitchen. My mom is going back and forth taking stuff out and mixing ingredients into a large pot.

"Hi honey. Did you have a good time?" she asked. I haven't told her about my new "friends" yet.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I really like those twins. They seem quite nice" she says eloquently.

"Me too. They're funny, sweet, and thoughtful. It makes the pain of moving just go away" I say as I look out the window.

"Yes, they are lovely, but do me a favor and never go into a room alone. Ever. With either of them" she tells me. That's a weird request.

"Sure mom. Always speaking your mind, huh" I say sarcastically. "Why ask though?"

"You'll learn someday" she says teasingly. I just roll my eyes and keep cooking.

 ** _Ugh, longest freaking chapter EVER. This took me, what, a month to do? It even made me halt on my other fanfiction. I'm sorry that I kept on switching past tense and present tense. It's just so hard to keep to one. It is easier this way for me. I am also sorry about probably getting the outfits of Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo wrong. The pictures I looked at were all different. Just to make the record clear, I made Len, Rin, and Miku the same age so that they would be in the same class and so that we would have more of a story. Meiko's group is older than them. They are also all wearing typical anime school uniforms. Kind of like the ones from Project Diva. I will try my best to update everything more. I will avoid making long chapters like these. Plus, poor Miku. She is so sweet and innocent. She has no idea what the Kagamines are capable of. Even her mom knows!_**


	4. Take Back Miku

_**My younger sister got inspired when I was making fanfiction so now she's going to start too. She wanted me to be a beta reader, but the site says I have to make 5 stories in order to be one. So, I'm going to make a Princess Tutu oneshot which will qualify as one more story, so yay. I might have to focus on this for awhile instead of everything else. Agh, so many things to do. "So much to do, so little time." I know you all relate. P.S. I'm going to do a time skip in the story because it is really hard to write about every single thing each day for their entire year. I also don't know what high schoolers study, so...**_

Chapter 4: Take Back Miku

Rin's POV

The morning after I went to Miku's house went relatively easy. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate my breakfast, put on my big, pretty bow, and walked out the door with Len. I felt excited to see Miku again. I know I just met her, but I feel like we have this amazing connection. I would act on it except that I know my brother also likes her, and that's a problem. I mean, I may be a girl and will be able to get closer to her as a friend, but he's a boy, and he can be more romantic with her. A tough dilemma. I won't say anything yet until the time is right.

We arrived quite early, so me and Len tried to guess all the popular songs we knew to pass the time. The school bell rang later, and we entered the building. I walked to my locker and opened it to get my binders. My locker was decorated with orange magnets and moveable shelves that organize my work. I take a peek at Len's and see it is decorated with banana magnets and soccer ball pictures. Figures. "Are you ready?" I asked him as I closed my locker. He nodded his head as his reply and I lead him towards our homeroom. We waited patiently for the bell to ring again, signaling the beginning of first period. It did and we left to find Miku.

We were in the classroom before she was, and I was getting nervous that she would be late when she raced in and sat down right as the bell rang. Again. "Nice timing" I said sarcastically. She chuckled lightly and opened her planner.

"Yeah, I think it's impossible for me to be on time" Miku joked.

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier so you can rise at a reasonable hour" Len instructed her.

"Thanks dad, I'll try that next time" Miku snorted. Len blushed and looked down. I hugged him and smiled. I hope he didn't take her seriously.

Mrs. Tona walked in the room and cleared her throat. It quieted everyone and made them look at her. "Good morning class. Yesterday we listened to each other sing, and I have decided to further your musical education by letting you start a project" she explained. A few kids cheered and the class started chattering. Ms. Tona shushed them and started talking again. "You will need a lead singer, a bass player, and any other musician that can obviously, play an instrument. You may receive help from anyone except from other groups" she said. This was so exciting! We had to use three students, and I would be able to make the perfect group with Len and Miku. I could see it already!

Mrs. Tona let us wander off, and I raced to Miku and Len. "Guys, let's form a group together!" I cried. Miku grinned and Len gave a small smile.

"Do you guys play instruments?" Miku asked.

"I do the guitar" I said.

"I sometimes do the guitar, but mostly I play the keytar" Len added. I giggled at Len's nickname for his instrument. "Hey, it's a real name!" he said with a deep blush.

"Don't worry about it" Miku said to him. He calmed down and looked at me.

"So, do you have any ideas for what we should make our song about?" I asked. Miku struck a thinking pose, and Len just looked off in the distance. A crowd of comedians or what? "You have nothing? That's okay, we'll just, uh, think of something later" I said. This was bad; we needed to come up with something or else we'd get a bad grade, and I can't afford to flunk the first project of the semester. The bell rang, and first period ended. Miku, Len, and I walked and talked all the way to the gym.

 ** _(Time Skip to the End of the Day)_**

Science ended in a bang since Mr. Kapac nearly blew up the classroom. How does he qualify to be a teacher? He nearly killed us all! I picked up my binders and papers that were scattered to the wind. Miku waited for me by the doorway after everyone left. I gave her a relieved smile and she returned it. I took her hand and held it as I walked with her to our lockers. We separated at a fork, and I ran to my locker so I could catch up with her. Len was putting on his backpack by the time I got there. "Wait for me" I said to him. He rolled his eyes and leaned against his locker door. I went to super-speed and gathered everything in record time. I was out of breath by the end of it, but still had enough energy to drag Len across the school.

When we got there, Miku was talking to a boy with blue hair and a scarf. The boy actually looked hot, but I tried to keep my focus on Miku. She spotted us and waved, leaving the boy behind. He stared at us, shrugged, and walked away.

"Hello again" Miku said cheerfully.

"Who was the guy you were with?" I asked.

"Oh, no one important."

I don't trust her answer. That boy seemed suspicious, also idiotic. Then I come to the horrible conclusion that he might be her boyfriend. Gasp! I try to not let Miku know that I'm catching onto her little secret. Got to keep it cool.

"Let's walk outside" Len suggested. The poor boy is trying to keep the peace. That's my brother for you. Miku seemed to be fine with that, so we stepped out of the building towards her way home.

All of the sudden, Miku's phone started to ring, and she excused herself and walked behind me and Len. She talked quietly in the phone, leaving me and Len to wonder what she was talking about. "EH?! Now? But, but... fine" Miku shouted out of nowhere into her phone. She sighed and walked back to us. "I am so sorry guys, but an... appointment, just came up and I have to go" she explained with remorse. I gave a downtrodden look and lowered my head. I wanted to spend time with Miku. She bowed to us and ran off to the right. I watched her travel farther and farther away from me. Then I turned to Len with anger in my voice.

"I think that the boy Miku was talking with before is her boyfriend"

He gasped and put a hand to his mouth. "I know, I felt that way too" I reassured him.

"What do we do?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're going to follow her to wherever he is taking her, and if we see him, we make sure he never talks to her again" I said with an extreme amount of menace. He nodded in agreement and we begin mission _Take Miku Back_!

Miku was thankfully slow when it came to walking, so we easily were able to trail her. Len and I snuck behind trees, bushes, buildings, and mailboxes. We watched her walk into an incredibly fancy neighborhood filled with many mansions. We gasped at its hugeness. Miku went inside one of them and vanished from our view. I got annoyed that I wasn't able to see her. How would I be able to see who she is with? Suddenly, Len took hold of my arm and pointed towards the fence of the mansion. "Look, she's going into the backyard!" I glanced in the fence's direction and do indeed see Miku walking inside.

"Come on, we have to get closer to the it" I demanded. I snuck my way to the fence, and motioned for Len to follow. He shifted his eyes, watching if anybody was coming, and snuck towards me. I found a crack through the wood, and I brought Len closer so we could observe what was going on.

We could definitely hear talking in the yard and through the crack, we could see Miku was with somebody. Actually, four somebodies; the boy with the scarf, a girl with pink hair, a boy in a samurai outfit, and a girl dressed in red. That was an odd group. Maybe she just wasn't taken by her boyfriend. Maybe she was kidnapped by them! My eyes widen with realization. I spy Miku walking toward the gate in the fence and leaning on it, so I dragged Len with me to get really close to the gate. We were practically leaning on it to listen to their conversations. "What should I focus on bringing?" Miku asked.

"You already know, I told you on the phone" a cocky female voice said. The people here might be making her bring in her belongings. How cruel!

I tried to move into a different direction to hear better when the gate suddenly opened and me and Len fell onto the ground, or really, Miku. All of us screamed as we came crashing down. "Wha- what are you guys doing here?" Miku asked in shock. We were laying on our bellies, using poor Miku as a cushion.

"We've come to rescue you!" I answered.

"Yeah, we knew you were in trouble when you were suddenly called away from us so we followed you" Len continued. She sighed and squirmed her way from out from under us.

"I appreciate your concern, but I was in no danger. I was just called here by my other friends."

"You have other friends?" I asked slowly. She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Len asked.

"I was going to later today, after this actually, but I was interrupted" she explained, clearly meaning us. The purple haired boy came up and extended an arm with a sword in his hand across Miku's body in a protective gesture.

"I will not allow Miss Miku to get hurt" he said with a growl. Who did this guy think he was?!

"I'm not going to let you of all people to get in my way of protecting Miku!" I responded ferociously. I was about to attack when Miku pulled me into a hug.

"Please Rin, I feel so happy that you care about about this much, but I don't want to get anyone hurt because of me" she said in my ear. I hugged her back and sighed into her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll be less aggressive" I said. She gave me a bright smile and pulled back. I saw from the corner of my eye Len giving a big sigh.

"Great. Now that we got that all out of the way, time for some minor introductions" the girl in red said as she walked up to Len and I. "I'm Meiko Sakine, that's Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui, and Miku's boyfriend Kaito Shion" she said, gesturing to herself and the others. I listened closely until she mentioned Kaito being Miku's boyfriend. I began to stammer and Len looked as if he was about to faint.

"M- Kai- Fr- B-b- boyfriend?!" I cried. Meiko laughed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ha ha, I was just kidding. You two are so easy." I blushed a furiously colored red, and Len took deep breaths to try not to pass out. "Anyways, Miku was summoned here because she is now joining my friend group, and she needed to decorate the hangout with some of the items she liked" Meiko explained. That makes a lot more sense.

"Oh" I said. Miku giggled and started tugging on Meiko's arm.

"Hey, can Rin and Len join too? Please please please?" she said in an adorable kid voice. Meiko walked to Luka, Gakupo, and Kaito and huddled with them in a little circle. I watched curiously and prepared myself for the answer that was to come. The circle separated, and Meiko walked back to us. She gave a dramatic pause before finally speaking again.

"The twins are in!" Me and Len held hands and started jumping up and down. This was fantastic! More time with Miku and other senpais!

We chatted with everyone for awhile and somehow got to the subject of our music project. "I remember that project. I had a different teacher from Mrs. Tona so we had to have four students in the group" Luka said.

"Who was in it?" Miku asked.

"These characters right here" she replied, pointing to all the other senpais. That's sweet; they even worked together on assignments.

"You know, you are allowed to get help, and I think we could do a good job making your song better" Kaito suggested.

"That's not a half brained idea" Meiko snickered. "So, what'cha kiddies have now?" Miku gave a stifled giggle, but didn't say anything. "Let me guess, you got nothing" Meiko sighed.

"Sad but true" Len responded.

"Well, no time to start like the present" Kaito said cheerfully. "What do you want the song to be about?"

I thought about it. "How about making it based on our love of music and partying" I put out.

"That's a wonderful idea, Rin" Miku said. I give a pat on the back to myself mentally.

"So now that we got the theme, what should we call it?" Luka asked. Miku started dancing randomly and motioned for me to join her. It was weird, I admit, but doing something so small for my crush couldn't hurt. We did this partner square dance and ended up on the floor. I laughed so hard my sides ached.

Just then, Len snapped his fingers and shouted out, "Shake It! That's what we'll call it!" I thought about it, and decided it was perfect.

"Leave it to a poetic genius to come up with an amazing title" Miku said cheekily.

"I already told you, I'm not that good" he said in an embarrassed tone. Miku just rolled her eyes. Is there something I don't know about, or...

To skip some minor details, Meiko got a chart that told everyone what to do. She must have just had one lying around. I look over everybody crowding on all sides of it. Me, Len, and Miku were obviously in charge of the song. Meiko was going to be in charge of making the music and talking with us about it, Luka was going to look over the track and special effects, Gakupo was going to write the lyrics and also talk with us, and Kaito was going to make the snacks.

"Eh? I'm only making snacks?" he asked while scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes you idiot, you're not going to be part of the song, so you're going to get us food. Besides, I ran out of musical positions for you" Meiko ranted. After that, we thanked the group for their assistance, and walked back to Miku's house.

"Guys, thanks again for joining me in this project. I don't think I would be able to do this alone. In fact, I don't think I would be able to go to this school without you. Even though we just met, we shared so many adventures already. I want to share more" said Miku as she wore her trademark smile. I hugged her, and so did Len. It was a sweet moment, one I wished would never end. She blew us a kiss as she went inside. Me and Len sighed. This girl was amazing! I can't wait to get started on this song!

 _ **Well everyone, that took ages. Did you like how the characters seem to be progressing more? Me too. I don't think my sister is really going to write any fanfiction. She just wanted to write fiction. Either way, I'm going to do that oneshot anyway. Have you noticed that there's like hardly any stories there. Oi, I have to do my part to contribute to this website! Also, I wonder why I made Miku kiss the Kagamines goodbye. Hm, what could this mean? *Devious smile***_


	5. Ice-Cream Treats

_**Turns out the oneshot was made in one night (and part of a morning), and so now I can truly focus on everything else in my life. Three cheers for my brilliance! Yay! Yay! Yay! Anyways, I have so many ideas for this fanfic, and all my others ones. And new ones. I am soooooooo looking forward to it. But I'm going to rely on you readers to remind me to keep writing. Kick me in the butt if I forget to update. Thanks. Oh, and another thing. I'm not going to list out all of Miku's schedule. I'm doing whatever I want now!**_

Chapter 5: Ice-Cream Treats

Narrative 

Rin and Len's feelings for Miku continue to grow as she already begins to relate to them as best friends. They will soon learn what it really means to be in music project with older students...

Rin's POV 

I was having a wonderful dream about Miku. We were hugging and kissing, and it felt so nice. We slept next to each other in bed, and I could practically smell her flower scented hair. I edged closer to her and watched her look at me with those beautiful teal eyes. I could just sink into them! As I was putting a hand up to her face to stroke it, a voice breaks away the dream that I was so enjoying.

"Rin. Rin. Oh super cute sister of mine that is ignoring me even though I already called to her like ten times" the voice says. Ugh, that boy is such a handful. I slowly open my eyes with an annoyed expression. Len was laying on my bed in a relaxed position, the same way Miku was.

"Why'd you wake me? I was having the best dream ever" I mumble.

"I can tell. You kept on muttering 'Miku' in your sleep" he tells me. I blush and turn on my other side. Take that Len. He wraps his arms around my waist and drags me out of the comforting warmth of my sheets onto the floor. Why me? "Come one. It's time for school. You can see the real Miku there" he says to me with a hug. I don't say anything for some time, but I eventually sigh and give in.

"Fine. If we must, we must. Let's go banana boy" I say as I stand up.

"Banana boy?" I could practically see the red symbol forming on his forehead.

"Yeah, for you my _dear_ sibling, love bananas, and I so desperately needed to find one of your weaknesses. Maybe I should tell Miku." Len blushes and stands up. I run out before he could do anything.

"Hey!" he calls.

I carry out my schedule as normal though slightly quicker since my time with Len made me late. I put on my backpack and drag my brother out the door with me. We walk the not so big distance from our house to the school. We don't say anything to each other, but enjoy the nice weather. However, in the distance, I spot someone racing a block away. If I could squint my eyes, I can see pigtails floating at the back of their head, and a skirt swishing from movement. It's Miku! My body automatically moves me forward, and Len notices the girl also.

"Miku!" we shout. We wave our arms to try and get her attention. She didn't notice us and hurried to the next block. I groaned. Instead of giving up, I sprint forward, with Len following. I chase after her, calling out her name. Finally she hears us and stops. Len comes crashing into her, and they both fall. His arms envelop her as they hit the pavement.

They open their eyes, and I gasp when I see the position they're in. Len is lying on top of Miku, and his head is close to her chest. They both blush deeply; Len turns his head away in embarrassment. Then, he seems to think better of it, and he buries his face in it. I'm torn between feeling pride for his daring move and jealousy for him doing it at all.

"Len!" Miku shrieks.

"I'm sorry... it's just, you looked so soft. I wanted to see if it was true" he says playfully. There is still some red left on his cheek. Was she soft? I shake the thought from my head. I have to stop this from getting out of hand.

"Mm, Len. You should have saved some for me" I joke. Miku gaps and Len looked irritated . I silently chuckle at the picture of them like this. "Anyway, we're going to be late so get off her Banana boy, and let's move out" I command.

"Banana boy?" she giggles as Len pulls her up.

"Oh-uh, it's lame. Don't think about it." He glares at me after Miku walks past. I return it. I'm not letting him have her so easily.

Miku's POV

We tread down the sidewalk, and are able to make it to our lockers before the bell rang. We all met up again during first period. My mind was still wandering to the incident with Len and Rin. Is it okay to let them touch me? As long as it doesn't get serious or get me in trouble in public, I'm sure I can manage. Later, Mrs. Tona let us go to our groups with the strict instructions of not fooling around. I don't think the Kagamines can do that; no offense to them. They are in their duo and I think are probably waiting for me.

"So, it's a new day. A new start. Time for some ideas. You got anything?" I say when I reach them.

"Well, we can always come up with lyrics if any of us feels we have something good" Rin suggests. I nod my head and turn to Len.

"Maybe we call also start the music and think of how it's going to sound like" he added. I smile at their proposals and give a thumbs up.

"Excellent ideas."

I sent Len to start thinking of lyrics, and me and Rin went over what the instruments would play.

"It should be in a major key" I explain.

Rin shakes her head, and replies "But minor would sound a lot cooler." The bell rings before we could resolve the issue. I guess we have to talk it over with the senpais after school. I pack away what we did work on, and the twins gather all our stuff. We set out for gym.

 **(Time Skip)**

It turns out that Mr. Kapac was fired. Guess that explosion really was the last straw. Now we have this young teacher in his place. Today was his first day, and I wanted to make him feel welcome. Me and Rin were chattering up a storm when he came tumbling into the classroom after tripping over the saddle of our doorway. He got up, straightened his tie, and walked off like it never happened. That takes guts. He is wearing a full suit and had black hair and eyes. He clears his throat and puts his hands on Mr. Kapac's desk.

"Hello students. My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama, but you can just call me Sensei Hiyama" he says. He writes his name on the board and turns back to us. "Some facts about me; I come from Japan, I am 22 years, and I am the lead singer of the band Ice Mountain."

"He's in a band?" some students murmur.

"My stage name is Ice Mountain Teru" Sensei Hiyama says with a wink. So cool!

Sensei Hiyama had us start a new section in our science textbooks. Class finished up after a few minutes. I bow to the teacher as Rin and I leave. He laughs and waves. I smile at his friendliness. Call me a teacher's pet all you want, but I am always willing to help a person out.

"I'll meet you at your locker in a minute" I say to Rin.

"Mm hm" she nods. I race to my locker and gather all my things.

"Hello again" I hear a voice say. I turn my head and see Kaito leaning on the wall.

"Hi Kaito. Can we come over to add to the song?" I ask cheerfully.

"I bet you could. Meiko hardly has anything to do in the afternoon. The mansion is probably free."

"Great, I'll ask the Kagamines to come."

"I'll see you there then" he says. He moves off the wall and walks away. Looks like my day is going to get a lot busier.

Len and Rin were waiting for me by the bike racks, like on the second day. They are so immersed in their conversation that they didn't even notice I was out of the building. I go into cat mode, which is my sneaking mode. Cats are perfect at staying quiet to hunt their quarry. I tiptoe as quietly as I can and get very close to them. Just as I am about to give a huge shout, Rin's bow twitches and she leaps at me. Out of nowhere! I scream in shock and flail my arms around to keep myself from falling. Her pupils seem small, and she makes low growling sounds.

"Miku?" I hear Len ask. He sounds scared. What is happening to me?!

"Miku?" Rin says to herself. She looks at my face and her eyes widen. "Oh no... I'm so sorry! I thought you were some weirdo who was going to ambush us." She gets off of me and hides behind Len.

"N-naw, it's alright. I wouldn't do something like that." I say that even though I was about to. "What I wanted to say was that if you guys are free, we should go over to Meiko's house. There, we can work on the song. It's going to be our first time doing it anyway, so it might be fun." Rin's eyes sparkle and she runs up to give me a hug.

"We are more than happy to go" she replies. Len pulls me away from her with a slight tug of his hand. He takes my arm and guides me toward the sidewalk. Why the sudden reaction?

"Len" Rin whispers. Her voice is filled with quiet anger. These people are nuts sometimes. I just shake my head.

I call Meiko to ask if we can work on the song. She says that she was waiting for us to finally ring her up. No surprise there. Our small group finds our way to Palecek Street. A limousine pulls out of nowhere and comes cruising over to us. We watch the window roll down curiously. Inside the passengers seat was an amused looking Meiko!

"Hello there children" she snickers.

"A limo suddenly appears and an old lady mistakes us for children. How interesting" Len says in a nonchalant voice. That was not a good move.

"Come here you piece of-" Meiko hisses as she tries to reach out to Len. We all take a step back from the angry senpai. When she realized that she was not able to touch us, she settles down.

"I have some recording and editing equipment in the trunk so we don't have to get anything from the house."

"You mean mansion" Len corrects.

"Just get in the car" she says as she massages her temple. This reminds me of a certain manga chapter I read before. There was a rich kid in a limo, a girl outside it, and actually twins around her. I just love manga!

The limo takes us to the hangout, and we get out of the car with all the equipment. Meiko waves the driver away, and we drag the technology inside. Luka, Gakupo, and Kaito are already inside!

"Glad to see you are hear, ma'm" they say. Gakupo says m'lady.

"Enough with the manners. I get enough of that at home" Meiko says hastily. "Let's cut to the chase. We have to help these underlings with their song. It's the first day of production. Let's make this fast. Everyone get to their jobs. Go Team Meiko!" We separate briskly to various spots of the room.

Gakupo comes to us first.

"Have you perhaps worked on the lyrics in school?"

Len brought out the paper with the lyrics he created today. Gakupo takes it, and studies it.

"This is very good" he mumbles. He lowers the paper and looks us in the eyes. "You have the first part of it. It's kind of like the introduction on an essay. With some work, we can make this into a catchy, can't-get-it-out-of-your-head song" he tells us. I feel pride radiate throughout my body. Gakupo directs my attention back to him.

"You seem to be able to find the words for the song, but now you need to find the emotions behind it."

"Emotions?" Rin scoffs.

"Yes. Music is very important to me, even if it is just a little school project like this. We should show how much we care by putting in how we feel" he lectures us rather passionately.

"Okay. I agree" Rin says in defeat.

"Good. Now, Miku. You were the one who first suggested the party, dancing idea, so I want you to tell me how you feel when you dance."

I put my arms in a thoughtful gesture. I love music, I love dancing, and I love my friends. How would that all mix together?

"I am lonely without music" I start out slowly. "It feels like I am being left out of some secret place where something good is going on. But when I hear the music, it's like stars come in my eyes."

"That's beautiful" Len gasps. I smile shyly at his compliment.

"Perfect. These lyrics will be so inspiring that your teacher will have tears in her eyes when I am done" Gakupo laughs.

"Can't wait to see that!" Rin giggles.

Nothing much happened after that. Meiko and the rest of us discussed the possible instruments we could use. Somehow trumpets got mixed into this. Somebody better learn how to play the trumpet or else Meiko-senpai shall kill us. Luka didn't have a lot to do since we hadn't gotten that far into the song. Once we finished talking with Meiko, we all collapsed onto the beanbags.

"Ah, that was too much work for me" Rin whines.

"At least we got a lot done" Len says. He winks at me, and I blush.

"And so you get to have these one of a kind ice-creams as your reward" Kaito suddenly states. He comes out from the bar with a tray of multicolored ice-cream.

"Kaito, this looks delicious" Luka says ever so politely.

"They're my specialty. Blueberry flavored color dyed to the rainbow. I hope you enjoy" he exclaims proudly. We all take a bite and moan in delight. This was the best thing I've ever tasted, besides my leeks of course.

A peace settles among us. I look around and chuckle at the odd assortment of people I call my friends. My eyes rest on Rin and Len. They notice my stare and smile back. I check my phone and see that it is 6:15.

"I should probably go home now" I say reluctantly. Meiko nods in understanding.

"I see. I expect you can come tomorrow." "Don't worry, I'll be there." As I walk out, Len and Rin run up to me.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't leave us in the dust" Rin jokes.

"I'd never" I fake gasp. They laugh and I join.

"We'll walk you home" Len tells me. Time seemed to pass in a blur as we reached my house. I invite the twins inside to my room.

"Hey sweetie. Hello Kagamines. You can only stay up there for a few minutes before I have to kick you out" my mom calls from the living room.

"That's all we need" Rin replies. Need for what?

In my room, we stand for a while as I try to think what we could do. Rin turns to Len and whispers as he nods his head in agreement.

"Miku" Rin says ominously. "Why don't you get in your bed."

"Why? It's not nearly time for me to go to sleep" I ask.

"Please just let us tuck you in before we leave" Len begs. I give in and get into my bed. Rin and Len get on both sides of me and pull my blanket up. They pat it with satisfaction. Then they suddenly jump under the covers, and wrap their arms around me.

"Huh" I say in confusion. Rin holds me head close to her, and Len has an arm around waist while he uses his other one to stroke my side.

"Miku Miku. You're so warm. You're even comfier than the bed" Rin purrs. Then she giggles into my head. I was too stunned to protest.

"Of course, there really only is one way to tell" Len whispers. He starts fingering the lowest part of my bra. How does he know where it is? I'm still wearing my shirt! I have to do something before they do something.

"My friends..." I lead off.

"What type of friends?" Rin murmurs.

"Friends that are totally reliable to do the right thing" I shot back.

"I certainly know what would be right" Len comments. He tries to close the remaining distance between us, but a shout from downstairs makes him pause. "Miku! You're friends have to go now!" my mom calls. Saved by the mother. "Thanks guys for...tucking me in. I'll see you at school." "You can't avoid us forever" Rin insists. "I'll try my best" I joke as I push the twins out the door. With a breath of relief, I collapse at the door.

"Wow honey. I know I just barely saved you from rampaging blondes, but I didn't think you were at your rope's end. Heh. Just wait. I can tell you for a fact that they won't stay subdued for long" my mom states. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see." I ignore her and proceed to laying on the floor. What does the year have planned for me?

 ** _Oh my! Len is getting so bold. Hehehehe. And the manga chapter; Ouran High School Host Club. The part where Haruhi is kidnapped by Tamaki via Hikaru and Kaoru. Manga is nice, anime is better. The red symbol thing was that sign you see in Japanese cartoons to show when a character is annoyed. Rin I know didn't get a lot of action with Miku, compared to Len. *Snickers* But, I shall make beautiful amends. I have plans for future chapters. See ya later ;)_**


	6. The Beginning of a Band

_**Aw, you people actually like my stories. And I got a review for that first time that wasn't critique. Did you like that I added Kiyoteru Hiyama in the story? I'm not quite acquainted with him so you must excuse me if his personality is different than what it would somewhat normally be. Mm, we're getting close to one of my favorite upcoming parts. Hee hee!**_

 _ **Side Note: I actually kinda forgot what I would really focus on for this chapter so I beg for your forgiveness when this starts going off track.**_

Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Band

Narrative

The end of the week came sooner than anyone expected. School was weird that way. The colorful group was ready though. Not only had they written the song for their project all by themselves, they added their own effects, sung it themselves, and played it also only by themselves with the exception of Meiko's butler who played the trumpet. It was time for Miku, Rin, and Len to give their recording to their music teacher. However, a connection long forgotten can be brought back through even some of the simplest things...

Miku's POV

This was it. The big moment. Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Luka and Gakupo too, have made this song possible. I wouldn't have known what to do if they weren't here with me. Standing in front of Mrs. Tona, I was glad Rin and Len were there. Mrs. Tona stared us down, eyeing us carefully.

"When I said you had to do a project, I meant preform it live; not put it on a C.D." We had given her a C.D. with Shake It! on it.

"We were enraptured with the idea of being able to put on a show. I guess we got a little carried away" I answered shyly.

"Well, I'll listen to this and then decide your grade, but it looks like you'll be getting an A" she said with a smile. I grin in delight. Rin and Len high five each other.

The morning passed to the afternoon and the students were let out. The twins went out with me.

"Should we go to Meiko's house?" I asked.

"Yeah. We should. We have to tell her the news" Rin replied. We walked hand in hand to the tall, beautiful mansion Meiko called home. The front door was surprisingly open and the mansion quiet. I heard this beautiful voice singing in a sad tone. I felt tears spring in my eyes. Where did that come from? I wipe them away and step further into the house.

"Guys" I said to the Kagamines. "We need to find who is singing." They nodded in agreement. We chose not to separate since it was better if we got lost to be lost together. The house was like a dizzying maze that wouldn't end. Finally we found the source of all the misery hanging in the air. It was Meiko!

"Whaaaa? Meiko? Why are you singing?" Rin asked. Now there is confusion in the air. A lot of it.

"I'll have you know that I am a musical prodigy. My parents are rich enough to have every single instrument in all the families. Plus, I mean look at me. If a girl this good can't sing, who could?"

"A girl like you would make the rest cry" Len mumbled.

Meiko slowly turned around and said in a monster voice, "Say that again, Lenny boy." He made small whimpering sounds and shut up.

"Meiko, Mrs. Tona practically gave us an A for our project!" Rin said suddenly. Meiko's demeanor changed immediately in favor of a happier one.

"That's great. I knew you guys would get a good grade with me working on the job. What did you mean by practically though?"

"Mrs. Tona didn't actually tell us that we got an A. She said that she was going to listen to the C.D. and decide from there" I explained.

"Don't worry. I know it's going to happen. Enough about that. Let's go to the hangout. I'll have the others come by. To the limo!"

One thing led to another, and everybody was sitting happily in the hangout.

"Congratulations. You've finished your first project. And it's a song!" Kaito cheered. We were lounging around on the bean bags talking about how the school day went for us.

"Yes. It's not everyday that a bunch of teenagers make a melody from nothing" Luka commented.

"Can I admit something?" Len asked quietly. We looked at him; Meiko raising an eyebrow. "I... really enjoyed working on the song with all of you. It was like something lit up inside me when we started. The music, the singing, the planning... it swept me away. I... I want to do it again! I don't know how or when, but I know one way or another I'll make it happen." I was stunned. Everyone else was silent. Len averted his eyes. Regret was written all over his face.

"Len... I feel the same way" Rin responded.

"Same here" I joined.

"Me too!"

"And I."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Spot on." Len smiled though he still looked pretty surprised. I pinched his cheeks.

"Relax silly! The hard part is over." He blushed cutely.

"Okay. So, if we all still like making music, what should we do to continue it?" Gakupo asked. Hm, he has a point. None of us knows what to do.

"We should start a band" Meiko suggested.

"What?! Are you crazy? How could we start a band?" Rin shouted.

"It's easy. We do the same thing we did for the music teacher. Same roles, same places." She started waving her hands. "We were able to make a song from nothing. Why can't we do it in a band? We have the tools and the equipment. We have the skills! What do you say? Hands in!" We stared at her. Then I put my hand on top of her's. Rin did the same, then Len followed by Kaito, Luka, and Gakupo. We were all beaming from head to toe.

"Amazing, we have a band!" Kaito hollered. Then I realized something that pierced through the thrill.

"What's going to be our name?"

"The Vocaloids" Luka said instantly.

"Where'd you get that from?" Meiko inquired.

"I've been paying attention to all of your voices, and I conclude that you all have amazing voices. They're so _perfect_ that they sound like they could only come from robots, androids even. So I combined them to created Vocaloid."

"What a clever idea, Luka" I complimented.

"It was nothing" she replied modestly.

"Okay, we have a name now. Next we need to decide on how many people should be in the band" Meiko announced.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin asked sarcastically. "There's me, Luka, Miku, Len, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito. No one else."

"Actually" started Gakupo. "I have a friend who's coming back from Japan tomorrow. She' missed the first week of school which explains why she wasn't here today. I think she would really love being part of the band. She's a good singer and can play a few instruments. It would mean a lot if she could come."

"Sure, why not. The more the merrier" Meiko responded.

"Yay! Can't wait to meet her!" Kaito said happily.

I don't think there's anything less to discuss. Just when I was about to call it a day, Meiko interrupted me with "Clothes! We need to figure out what clothes we're going to wear!" So close.

"I could design special ones for Miku, Rin, and Len, and Gakupo's friend too" Luka said.

"Alright. What about for when we perform?"

"Perform?" Len asked.

"Yeah. If we're going to be a real band, we'll have to do a show for an audience" Meiko explained like it was the easiest thing to see.

"We can go to the mall!" Rin cried. Stars shined in her eyes.

"Of course that's your idea" Len scoffed.

"It's a good idea" Gakupo retorted.

"It is. There's a large selection of outfits and many stores there. It couldn't hurt" Luka continued.

"I could help you put them on" Rin said to me. "And take them off" she muttered softly. Len opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"I-I'll help too" he yelped. Deep blushes covered their faces as they held hands and looked up. What could they be thinking of?

"Teens" Meiko said with a smirk.

 ** _And so that ends that chapter. I know not a lot happened, but it was a crucial part of the story that I had to have. Rin did get some action though, right? Can you guess who the friend of Gakupo's is? I'll give a hint: she has green hair. That favorite part will happen at the mall. Stay tuned. P.S. I'll get Kiyoteru in here again somehow!_**


	7. New Threads (Hello Gumi)

_**When did this get so popular? I was really sure I would scare almost everyone away with those weird looking first chapters. I mean it's NOT a bad thing! It's just a little... unexpected, in a good and bad way. Good way because, OMG, you guys actually like this! Creating a story with characters I like is the very reason I got into fanfiction. It makes me so proud. And happy! Bad way though is because now I'm gonna have to start updating more often which is hard because I get these long bouts of writer's block. Then everyone is going to demand I update. Eep! It's okay though. I could use good reminders like that. Thank you for your support!**_

Chapter 7: New Threads (Hello Gumi)

Miku's POV

Next day already. Time sure does fly. Today is very exciting though. It'll be the first official day of the band, Gakupo's friend will come, and I'll get to pick out costumes to sing in at the mall with Rin and Len. With that in mind, I cheerfully walked to school. Mind you that I was not late!

Speaking of the twins, they were talking with each other in a secluded corner of the music room when I got in. They waved me over to join them.

"Good morning" I greeted.

"Hey."

Mrs. Tona walked into the classroom with a relaxed face. "Okay children. I have graded your performances from yesterday based off of how hard you try and the skill of your instrument playing. Thankfully, for most of you, you did all the requirements and did not break any windows, so congrats. I will call your group up to see your score." One by one the groups were sent to Mrs. Tona. Finally it was our turn. To tell you the truth, I was actually anxious that we would have to start the project over again because we recorded it. Then all our hard work would be wasted. Mrs. Tona motioned for us to lean forward over her desk. She whispered to us, "You all get an A+ for your wonderful song. This was the only time any of my students made a recording for their project. It's even better than most of the stuff on the radio. If you choose to work together musically, I know you'll go far." She smiled at us the way only a wise teacher could.

The good news would not get out of my head. My first A+ in my new school! My parents were going to be thrilled. Rin and Len seemed to be in a good mood. When school finished, Kaito stopped us in the street.

"Can I walk with you to Meiko's?" The twins stared daggers into his skull, but I just ignored them.

"Sure" I answered. Rin grabbed my right arm and Len my left.

"You can walk on Len's side" Rin ordered Kaito. Len made a face as though he was told that he had to play in a garbage dump. Kaito didn't notice. He started talked about all the flavors of ice cream on the way there. By the time we arrived, I knew more than thirty three types. Though I consider Kaito a friend, you do not bug everyone with your continuous talk of ice cream! I was ready to murder him.

Meiko and Luka opened the door when we knocked.

"To the limo!" Meiko cried. So we went in the limo. At the stairs of the hangout, I heard laughing voices coming from below. When I went down, I saw Gakupo with a green haired girl in our school's uniform.

"Oh, hello" she said warmly.

"Uh, hi. Nice to meet you." The rest of the band came behind me and basically made a rough line in front of them.

"Everyone" Gakupo started. "This is Gumi Megpoid. She just came back from Japan yesterday. Please be very nice to her; she is my best friend." Gumi chuckled nervously at his bluntness. We all said our respective hellos.

"Do you play any instruments?" Luka questioned.

"I'll play what I have to." Vague.

"It is delightful to have another friend in my services" Meiko said with full self-confidence. Gumi looked at me for an answer, but I just shrugged. I don't exactly understand it myself. "Alas, we must cut the introductions short. Rin, Miku, Len, go to the mall and pick out some outfits to wear for our next concert. Limit it to something dark but neon styled for the twins and Miku, you should look for a short white dress and perhaps black thigh high stockings."

"Why so specific?" Rin inquired.

"I've got plans. Now go!"

Kicked out of the hangout, Len, Rin, and I stood outside for a good minute with no idea of how to get to the mall.

"Wait!" I suddenly shouted. "I'll call my mom!"

"Thank God" Len whispered.

"About time. I was about to suggest walking the whole way there" Rin said smart-alecky.

"My job's hard" I joked. A few minutes later, my mother came racing up the street.

"Hello Kagamines, Miku. Hop in." Without another word, we left for the mall. Mom dropped us off at the very entrance and sped away. Before she was gone, she gave us fifty dollars to spend. Now all we need to do is find a store.

"Where should we hit first?" I asked.

"Let's look for shops that have a wide variety of clothing" Len proposed.

"Great idea." Len smiled proudly. Rin took my hand and ran with me.

"Riiiiiiinnnnnn!" I shouted in fear. She dragged me to the very end of the mall where the largest clothes stores were. Len could barely keep up at the pace she was running. Eventually we got there, panting and out of breath.

"Rin" Len gasped. "Never do that again."

"We made it, didn't we" Rin retorted. We were standing outside of an infamous one that had a surprisingly large amount of space. There were racks of garments as far as the eye could see.

We walked in amazement at the many possible choices.

"Let's split up and meet outside the changing booths" I told them. We went to explore the different sections of the place. I found this cute teal running outfit with a thirty-nine on the top and a white and yellow jacket. It really made me feel like I could run a marathon. Len and Rin returned wearing all black outfits. Rin's had a fur collar and a yellow outlined handkerchief design. Len's had more of a trench coat and a yellow outlined tie design. "Good job guys. You found exactly what you needed" I complimented.

Instead of getting any grins or thank you's back, I found Len staring at me intently.

"I see you're trying on your own clothes. I'll find you something to wear too!" Then with a snap of his fingers and a sharp "Rin," Rin rushed over with a blurred object in her hands.

"I really like this though..." I protested.

"Don't worry, this is a good one too" he reassured me. Rin held up more running garb. It had a jacket that was white with two red stripes on the sleeves. It also had a red upper piece with a string tied up in a bow that overall was more like a bra than something to jog in. "We would be overjoyed if you would try this on for us" Len puffed. Rin smiled lovingly at me. I imagined myself in it and started to heat up.

"O...kay" I agreed reluctantly. I proceeded to the changing booth and tried it on. Both of them were too big; the jacket kept falling from my shoulders and the bra thingy hung loosely enough to show off parts of my chest. "I don't like this!" I called out. Walking in front of them would be humiliating.

"But it's adorable on you" I heard Rin say behind me. Len and Rin were peeking through the curtains and were ogling me with flashes in their eyes.

"Noooo!" I cried. I turned around as fast as I could. My face I'm sure was an incredible red. Tears of embarrassment formed.

"If you don't like it, we could help you take it off" Len said, trying to slyly get me to undress in front of them.

"P-pervs" I screeched. I closed the curtain on them. Thank goodness there are other people in the store or else I'm sure they would have come in anyway. I put on my real clothes again and stepped out.

Rin and Len were also wearing their normal clothes. They already purchased the ones Meiko requested.

"Can we help you find your outfit?" Rin asked. She seemed like she was sorry for making me upset.

"Of course" I replied cheerily. We went through the many lines of racks. I wasn't sure if we were ever going to be able to find that dress. Suddenly, I spot it in the corner of my eye.

"Found it!" I yelled. The twins appeared on both sides as I showed them the outfit.

"I'm missing the black thigh high stockings. I'm sure we can just ask the staff to find it for us." We walked to an employee who was putting random shirts away in a different aisle.

"Excuse me, do you know where the thigh high stockings are?" I asked politely.

"Yeah. They're in aisle eleven. Children's costumes are by the cash register and adult sizes are by the entrance." We thanked him and then went to aisle eleven. Rin picked out thigh high stockings. They were definitely black but they were also made of pure lace.

"Wouldn't it be something if we found you wearing these" Rin laughed good naturally. Then why are you blushing?

"These might be your size Miku" Len pointed out to other stockings. I gave them all a once over. In the end I chose a pair that was solid all the way until the very top where there was a little bit of lace in the forms of half circles.

"Perfect. I'm gonna check these out. Then let's report to the band." I waited in line for a few minutes. At last, we were done.

"Uh, hi Meiko. Yeah it's Miku. Can you please get your butler to maybe pick us up? We don't really have a ride. Yeah...okay. Thank you!" I hung my cell phone and put it away.

"Is Meiko going to get us?" Len asked me.

"Yes. Er, her butler that is." Without notice, the limousine shoots in front of us and backs slowly. The passenger's window rolled down to show Meiko's butler.

"H-how did you get here so fast?" Rin stuttered.

"Whatever Miss Sakine wishes for it is the job of the butler to immediately give it to her" he replied in an old voice. What an amazing butler.

The limo takes us right to the hangout. Kaito stood waiting for us. When we got out, Kaito said to the driver "Thank you Mr. Butler-san." He nodded in return. After Kaito finished wavering he told us to go inside.

"Everyone's been expecting you girls and guy." Indeed they were. Gumi was telling the rest of the group about her time in Japan.

"Finally, you're back" Meiko exaggerated.

"Please change behind the screen we have prepared for you" Luka commanded. Len went first. Rin went next, and lastly me.

"Whooh, looking good!" Kaito catcalled. Rin and Len made various poses than sent us all laughing. I also posed.

"I like the way Rin and Len's outfit compliment the fact that they're related, which they are" Gakupo said like a fashion critic.

"Oh yes. Miku's just screams I'll kick your butt whenever I want" Gumi added with a giggle.

"This is even better than what I envisioned" Meiko stated proudly.

"Will you please tell us what you're dream is then" Rin snapped.

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation."

"Yeah."

"These are going to be your outfits for your newest songs which I dub 'Remote Control' and 'The World Is Mine.' Only part of your costumes are here. I'll get the rest of it tomorrow."

"When did you decide all this?" Len asked.

"Oh, today."

"Well, what's our songs going to be about?" I questioned.

"Len and Rin's, Remote Control, will be about how you twins like to control each other with your little doohickeys. Your song Miku, The World Is Mine, will be about how you act like a spoiled princess but you really just like a standoffish boy." Hm, that's completely the opposite of my behavior. It'll be like an acting challenge! I got this in the bag.

"Can't wait" I said with a grin.

"Us too" Rin and Len cried in unison.

"I'm going to love being part of the Vocaloids, I know it" Gumi declared to everyone's delight.

 _ **Yay! Finally got to write in one of my favorite parts. And, another favorite is coming next chapter. So is Kiyoteru. The running clothes scene was based off of 6:37 of the video ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN (astrado xD) parte 1. I don't speak Spanish or Japanese, I just like the pretty pictures. The song Remote Control and World Is Mine were picked from the top of my head so if any of you know songs where all three of them sing together (not any sad ones please), I would like to know. Thanks again.**_


	8. Bonding Sleepover

_**To that guest who is somewhere in the techno world, no I did not quit the story. I just am busy with other fanfictions, camping, school, and just writing this story in general. That covers half my reasons on why the updates take a while. If any of you readers need to see the other half, it's on my profile. I'm boring you all with this technical chatter so let's get on with the chapter.**_

Chapter 8: Bonding Sleepover

Miku's POV

I tapped my fingers one after the other. I was in science class, bored out of my mind. No offense to Sensei Hiyama but school is finally catching up to me. Meaning I have to stare at the board while some teacher gives me the sixth lecture of the day. Rin yawned beside me. The period could not get over any sooner. Finally the moment of truth came. I jumped out of my seat and nearly raced out the door before Sensei Hiyama called out to me. So close.

"Yes sir?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I heard about your song Shake It! from Mrs. Tona. I listened to it and I must say I'm surprised. I'd never imagine an amateur group like yours could make such phenomenal music. I'm getting ahead of myself though; Ice Mountain stared out just like that."

"How long have you been in your band?" I found myself asking.

"Since middle school. You know, I asked for you to come because I feel that I could help the Vocaloids. I do have lots of experience. In fact, I have eight tickets for a concert we're going to perform later. I want to give them to you, if you'll have them of course."

"Sensei Hiyama...I'm speechless. Thank you so much! I'll definitely take them" I told him excitedly.

"Glad to hear it. Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Bond with your bandmates. Share good times with them. It may sound cheesy but it really affects the way you play or sing" he preached.

"Okay. Thank you, I got to go. See you at the concert!" I shouted as I ran out the door. I heard him chuckle from behind.

After I had put the last of my things in my locker, I went to meet Len and Rin.

"Hey Miku, why did you take so long in there?" Rin asked when I got there.

"Remember how Sensei Hiyama is in Ice Mountain? Well he just gave the whole band tickets to their next concert!"

"Oh my gosh Miku, that's incredible!" Rin cheered.

"It's the best news ever!" Len joined.

"That's not all. He also recommended that we bond as a group. It could affect the way we play."

"Hm...what could we do?" Len inquired.

"Oh I know! We can have a sleepover" Rin suggested.

"Awesome! Who will host?" I asked. Len and Rin smiled at me mischievously.

"We will" they replied in unison, holding hands and leaning forward. I guess that settles it.

We went home early that noon. We parted ways sooner so we could really appreciate the sleepover more. It was like torture, waiting for it to finally turn into night. I wanted to hang out with my friends so badly! A few hours passed before it was time for me to leave. The last bits of the sunset lit up the sky in orange, blue, and purple tones. The twins had sent me their address which I was walking to right now. I came to the house and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps close in from the inside. A middle aged woman with blonde hair flowing loosely opened the door.

"Ah, you must be Miku. Nice to finally meet you dear." I wasn't expecting the mother of the Kagamines to be so calm.

"N-nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kagamine."

"Won't you come in?"

Yellow. That's all I could describe it. There was yellow everywhere. On the sofa, on the walls, on the floor! And the orange! On top of all that yellow was orange. It looked like a painter's nightmare.

"Do you like their work?" asked Mrs. Kagamine.

"Huh?"

"Rin and Len loved to paint when they were young. The whole house was their canvas. Isn't that adorable?" Adorable to let your toddlers ruin your home? Maybe...

The before mentioned twins walked down the stairs. They were in matching casual t-shirts and shorts.

"Miku!" they shouted. They charged at me and knocked me down with a hug.

"Whoa! Guys" I said to them in a nagging voice. They smiled sheepishly in return.

"You came just in time. Dinner's ready" Rin said to me. She led me to the kitchen with Len pushing me forward.

"Dad is downstairs. He'll be up soon" Len informed me. I nodded in understanding. Len noticed that I was reaching for the chair and stopped me. "Allow me" he said. He was about to pull it when Rin rammed into him and did it herself. I sat either way. Len frowned at Rin while she smirked at him.

"Pasta?" Mrs. Kagamine offered.

I was going to say yes when Mr. Kagamine came out of nowhere.

He picked me up and practically screamed, "So this is my future daughter-in-law?" What. What. WHAT! He was a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair and bright piercing blue eyes.

"Sir, I t-think you're mistaken about the daughter-in-law thing" I stuttered.

"Nonsense! I'm sure either of my children would be perfectly capable of being your spouse." I'll say it again; What. What. WHAT! I'm not ready for marriage! I'm still a teen. Yes, I know that teens were married in the Middle Ages but we are way passed that!

"Honey, you're scaring her. Let's just eat peacefully, okay?" Mrs. Kagamine said to him.

"Okay..." Seriously, it's like I'm in a house of overactive children.

The food was passed around in a circle, ending with me. Everyone made light conversation as we ate. The daughter-in-law fiasco passed over though I did get random glances from Mr. Kagamine and there were blushes on Rin and Len's cheeks.

"Which classes are you and the twins in?" asked Mrs. Kagamine.

"Rin and I are in science together, and Len and I are in language arts together, but we're all in music, gym, and math."

"Miku and I are partners in science" Rin shared.

"Miku complimented my poem" Len bragged. They glared at each other from across the table.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you get to spend so much time with each other. Do you have any questions for Miku, dear?" Mr. Kagamine had to really think about that one.

"Erm... Len and Rin said you were new to town. When did you move here?"

"About two weeks ago. I used to live in an apartment but it got cramped so my family decided to come to Vocala." Mr. Kagamine nodded which I took as a good sign.

"Miku, let's change into our pajamas" Rin suggested. I complied and she took me upstairs.

"We'll change in the bathroom." The bedroom probably would have been a better place to go, but I didn't want to make a fuss. We walked into the bathroom which Len tried to get in too but was faced with a door in his face. "No boys" Rin said ever so slyly. I swore I could hear him grumbling something about his annoying sister. Is that what having siblings is like? Rin started taking her t-shirt off and I followed suit. Soon we had nothing to cover our pale bodies. All of the sudden Rin turned pink all over.

"Why are you changing color?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Uh-eh-ah-I" she stammered. I moved closer to see what the problem was but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Are you okay?" She squirmed as I peered over her shoulder.

"W-we got t-to get ch-changed." I guess that's her way of telling me she's fine.

We finished up relatively quick. Len was waiting for us outside in his own pjs, which was just another set of t-shirt and...boxers?!

"Uh, Len? You...um...you're in your underwear" I had to the uncomfortable pleasure of saying to him.

"I know."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah. There's no problem. We _are_ friends, aren't we?" he teased.

"Yes..."

"So we're cool." Is that really how it works?

"Hey Miku, can we show you the guest bedroom?" Rin asked.

"Of course, lead the way!"

She went a few feet down the hallway and into a room. When I checked it out, I was met with a soft, white light coming from a window. A bed with a canopy was to the left while the window was directly in the middle. A dresser was on the opposite of the bed.

"You can sleep in here if you wish. The bed's pretty comfortable. Tried it so myself." I wanted to see what was causing that light. I crouched down by the window but when that didn't work, I decided to sit down and look up from there. It was the moon that was causing this wonderful light to come into the room.

"I'm going to go back the bathroom for a few minutes" Rin announced. As she exited, the door closed behind her.

Len stood in front of it. He must have been the one to close it; I forgot that he was even here. He walked to the middle of the room and got on all fours. He stared at me, never taking his eyes off. His eyes...they seemed ethereal in the dark. Like the blue glowed on its own. I found myself enchanted and unable to move. He crawled closer to me, a predator stalking his prey.

"Len, what are you doing?" I asked quietly. I got no answer. He came even closer until we were just two feet apart.

"Miku" he whispered. He slightly parted his lips which I somehow was mirroring. Then the door opened again with Rin rubbing her hands with a towel.

"Sorry I took so long. Um. What are you doing, Len?" I could only imagine the picture Len and I were painting.

"Nothing now" he muttered. He got up and held his hand out for me. I blushed but took it anyway.

Rin gave a yawn so hard that she nearly fell over with its weight. "I am beat. Can we go to sleep now?" I laughed at her tiredness.

"I feel like I'm the one who should be asking. Yes, I think now would be a good time to go to bed." The twins took me to their room, which at this point shouldn't even surprise me, was yellow. Rin's bed was white whilst Len's was black. Possibly some of the only objects in this house that aren't orange or yellow.

"You can sleep with me, Miku" Rin said.

"Nuh-uh. She'll be sleeping with me Rin" Len retorted. Who said anything about that?

"No way; you're a boy" Rin sniped.

"Well I'm a lot more comfortable than you!"

Rin gasped and hissed, "You take that back!"

"Make me."

"Guys guys, come down" I said to them, trying to ease the tension. "I'll be in a sleeping bag. It's only fair that way." Why does it have to be fair that way?! The twins pleaded with sullen faces but I ignored them and took out the sleeping bag.

The lights were turned down and everyone was soon in bed. I looked back on all the events of today, smiling at how well everything was. Len reached his arm out and took hold of my hand. Rin went for the other. It was a peaceful moment that I will forever store in my brain. With my last little happy thoughts, I drift off to dreamland.

 _ **Ha ha; success! One of my favorite chapters written and done. I realized this week that I should probably edit my first starting chapters to make them more suitable for the rest of the story when I'm done with the fanfic. Remember Kiyoteru's band, Ice Mountain? I am going to do a chapter on them, so yay. Also, the lesson learned here today is don't forget about Len. Sayonara fans!**_


	9. Ice Mountain and the Vocaloids

_**Darn it! I have avoided this chapter for too long. I am so ashamed. But I'm so happy for actually writing it. I know almost no one has even heard of Ice Mountain so I tried to do them justice with this chapter. I probably didn't. Just... just enjoy it anyway.**_

Chapter 9: Ice Mountain and the Vocaloids

Miku's POV

The sounds of birds chirping greeted me the next morning. A full night had passed without the Kagamines doing anything weird. Should I really feel that proud of them? My nose twitched. The air was chilled at the beginning of the day. Compared to my sleeping bag it was the Arctic out there. Wait a minute, why was my sleeping bag so hot? I turned my head. Rin and Len were in the bag! They were pressed close to me on both sides. Rin was on her left while Len was on his right. The sleeping bag was only meant for one, and with three of us in here, there was no space. The twins' legs tangled with mine and their arms held my waist. Our limbs were interlocked. My arms were probably the only thing keeping them from touching my ahhh...

Rin moved her hands up in her sleep, and I knew it was time to wake them up.

"Guys, wake up" I whispered. They didn't seem to react except for snuggling closer if that was even possible. Talking didn't seem to phase them. I squirmed up, millimeter by millimeter. The twins looked up and squinted with an annoyed expression.

"Miku, where are you going?" Len asked.

"It's time to move" I explained.

"Can't you just stay here, with me?" Rin requested. Len's mouth thinned in irritation.

"Don't you remember? We're going to see Ice Mountain today. But before we go, we have to meet with the band." Their mouths formed perfect O's.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?! Of course we have to go!" they cried. They pushed me out of the bag, and fought each other to also get out. At a safe place, I chuckled at their sibling rivalry.

We changed into casual clothes and raced to the hangout. I called everyone to tell them to come and meet us. When we got there, the whole group was already waiting for us.

"How'd you all get here so fast?!" I shouted.

"I picked them up. Obviously you wanted us here quickly so I drove everyone. If anything, you were the slow one." Meiko examined her red nails. "Anyways, that's not what we're here for. Luka!" The pink haired teen rushed to the right of the room.

"Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, line up!" Gakupo ordered. We scrambled to get in formation. Luka came back with a pile of folded clothes in her hands. She gave us each a pile.

"These are your new outfits as part of the Vocaloid band. Wear them with honor and pride." We went one at a time behind the changing screen.

The Kagamines came out first. They wore white sailor blouses with Rin's cutting short at the bottom and had no sleeves. There was a tiny yellow treble clef underneath her sailor color while Len's had a bass clef. He also had short sleeves on his blouse that had a yellow and black stripes. Their sailor collars matched, being predominantly black with a yellow stripe at the end. Sleeve wraps that matched their color scheme were on their arms. Rin wore very small black shorts that were held by a yellow belt with checkered triangles. A similarly patterned mini belt hung on her left. Len also had shorts on, but they were much longer than Rin's and had yellow belts around each leg. He had a mini belt on his right that was longer than Rin's too. Their shoes extended from below their knee caps. They had a yellow rim at the top and was black the rest of the way until they got to the slipper part, which was white with a yellow outline. Len had a yellow tie on and Rin had a yellow handkerchief. She still had her large white bow and barrettes in her hair.

Gumi came out next. She wore red goggles that reminded me of bug eyes. She wore them nicely though. There was a white collar around her neck with a red jewel or possibly a brooch in the middle. She wore a small white dress with frills at the end. Another dress was layered over it, also being small but not as undersized. It was unmellow yellow, not my name for the color. It also had frills. There was a collar at the top that was attached to a mini orange shirt held closed by a green button. A matching mini skirt was around her waist. A dark green belt with a silver buckle hung under the mini skirt. There was a magenta garter with frills on both sides on her left leg. She wore white boots with dark green heels and folds. On her wrists were white collars held together with a red button. She and the twins earned an approving thumbs up from the band.

Finally, it was my turn to present myself. I revealed myself to be wearing a gray shirt with a split in the middle. It had a collar and teal tie. There were two black lines on the right of the bottom of the tie. At the end of my shirt, there were small lines that went into the split in my shirt. I had a short dark grey skirt with a teal outline. Farther down were black thigh-length stockings with a teal lining at the top. Shoes that were darker than my shirt with a thick teal outline were placed comfortably on my feet. On my arms were sleeve wraps that matched my skirt, longer than the Kagamines. Hot pink and grey square shaped ponytail holders held my pigtails in place. Everyone gasped as I stepped out.

"You all look beautiful. Like idols" Luka said with tears in her eyes. "I knew it was a good idea to base your shoes on Yamaha EOS" she said to the twins.

"Why are my shorts so... short?" Rin complained.

"It appeals to the crowd. Besides, it's not like your chest is going to do anything" Meiko stated with a smirk. Rin's eyes widened, and she moved to cover her chest while Len laughed.

"Shut up Banana Boy. I know that you practice taking off your clothes as if Miku were there" Rin muttered. Len blushed and looked at the ground shamefully.

"Now now children. Let's not fight" Kaito said easily. They shot daggers at him.

"I think we're all ready to leave now, right?" Gumi questioned.

"Indeed we are" Meiko answered. "Don't bother changing. We want to make an impact on everyone we meet. We are a band that will be taken seriously. Our fans will learn to memorize our outfits. We will be that popular!"

We sat down in Meiko's limousine and discussed possible types of music Ice Mountain could perform.

"I always thought of Sensei Hiyama as a Jazz sort of guy" Rin said.

"He seems more like an R & B player" I suggested.

"Maybe he does Pop" Kaito added.

"Nonsense. If Ice Mountain only did Pop, they would go out of business. I mean, it plays on the radio all the time." Meiko dismissed the idea.

"Perhaps they do Country" said Gumi.

"Wouldn't that be interesting" Len remarked.

"Gumi might be on to something. He could do Traditional Japanese music" Gakupo shared.

"I believe that he does Rock and Roll" Luka piped up after being so silent.

"Hiyama! Our clumsy, always well dressed science teacher? You've got to be joking. No way can he do Rock and Roll" Rin guffawed.

"You'd be surprised to what appearances can hide." Luka smiled mysteriously.

"I got to go with Rin on this one. No teacher can be cool enough to play in a rock band" Meiko said.

"Miss Sakine, we have arrived at our destination" Meiko's butler announced.

"I guess we're going to find out." Meiko winked.

Meiko's butler dropped us off in front of the building Ice Mountain was performing in. It was a club named Hachigata-jou Minami which translated to South of Hachimantai. The building was dark grey on the outside. We gave our tickets to a bouncer and walked inside. A deep blue light illuminated the interior of the room. A crowd stood cheering in the middle of the room in a large space. The Vocaloids stood at the back of the crowd. In front of everyone was Ice Mountain on stage.

Sensei Hiyama was singing at the head of the stage. He was wearing a long, plain, white shirt with rolled up sleeves. The shirt exposed part of his chest. He wore dark grey pants held by a golden belt. Black shoes were on his feet and around his neck was a gold pendant. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were yellow. I found that odd because his eyes were usually black, not to mention he wasn't wearing his glasses. To Sensei Hiyama's left, a man with flaming red hair was playing a guitar that was also red. He wore a black and white leather jacket with a black undershirt beneath that. His pants were black and were held up by a brown leather belt along with a sideways white one. He also wore black shoes.

On the right of Sensei Hiyama, a man with brown hair that reached all the way down to his collarbone was playing a black bass guitar. He had a black suit jacket on with white cuffs and white undershirt. A black tie hung loosely around his neck. He wore black pants that were held up by three black belts. Two of the belts were crisscrossing. He also wore black shoes. Behind him, a guy with blonde hair was performing on a keyboard. He wore a black suit jacket with gold buttons and white cuffs. It had a red collar at the front. A fancy white undershirt that split at the bottom was beneath that. He had black pants which at this point didn't surprise me. It also had a silver chain. He wore black, buckled leather boots. By far he was the best one dressed. The last player in the band was a man, or at least I thought it was a man, with dark brown hair that reached to his shoulders. He was hitting the drums vigorously with a surprising amount of force. He or she wore a long white trench coat with black buttons and buckles. There was a black undershirt under it. He or she wore black pants, figures, with black buckles. His or her shoes were black on top with grey curves on the bottom.

And they were all playing Rock and Roll! The singing, the guitars, the drums, even the keyboard, were making the music of rock. The song came to an end, and the fans clapped for the band.

"Yeah yeah! Alright everyone! That was If You Aren't Here performed by yours truly, Ice Mountain." Sensei Hiyama pumped a fist into the air. The crowd went wild. He made eye contact with me and smiled. "It looks like some of my students have found their way here. Everyone, make way for the upcoming group, the Vocaloids!" The audience parted to let us through, probably realizing that our strange outfits meant that we are the band he was talking about us. Sensei Hiyama pulled me up and put his arm over my shoulder. The rest of my friends took that as their cue to get up on the stage.

"Let's head backstage to the lounge. We'll talk more there. Okay everybody, that's all for today! Stay cool!" He winked and then proceeded to the left of the platform. The rest of Ice Mountain followed. We went to a room far behind the stage. It was crimson with five seats in it and a coffee maker. The band fell into the chairs and relaxed, though the man with the lighter brown hair chose to lean against the wall. Sensei Hiyama put on his glasses from a pocket in his pants.

"Whew! What a show. I am beat." He smoothed his hair, and his eyes began to revert to their original color. "Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce you to my friends and colleagues. This is Amane Haruto, Hokaze Natsuki, Hiyama Akito, who also shares my last name, and Azuchi Tohma. These are my buddies. We've been together since college; middle school for Akito and I." Each bandmate gave a little wave at their name.

"Natsuki, you were amazing" Rin said to the person with dark brown hair.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Yeah, thank you! I don't always get the applause I deserve." Natsuki glared at Akito who sneered at him.

"That's too bad. For all it's worth, I think you look like a lovely woman." Akito began to crack up while Tohma glanced at Rin warily.

Natsuki shook. "I'm... not... a GIRL! Why am I always mistaken for a woman? I'm a man!" Len dashed to the chair Natsuki was sitting in.

"I know how you feel! I'm always called a shota by Rin. Sometimes she even dress me up in these ridiculous girly clothes. I'm a boy too!"

"Len-san..." Natsuki's eyes sparkled. They held each other's hands.

Meiko glimpsed at the black bass guitar Tohma was playing before. It was resting in a guitar holder.

"Is that a Fender Japan PB62-DMC BLK I see?"

"Yeah. How were you able to tell?" Tohma asked.

"My parents raised me to be a musical genius. I wouldn't be a Sakine if I weren't a musician."

"I've played for the Sakines once or twice before" Haruto mused. Meiko and Tohma watched him for a moment, but Haruto said no other words.

"Still an odd one as ever. Oi Teru! Can you get me some coffee please? Make it the normal temperature."

"On it!" Sensei Hiyama replied. He took a cup and filled it at the coffee maker. "HOT!" he yelped. He quickly passed the cup to the grinning Tohma.

"Ha ha. Never get's old. Always look forward to your reaction Kiyoteru." Sensei Hiyama laughed unsurely.

"I got it!" Akito yelled all of the sudden. The entire group jumped except for Haruto who was still lost in thought.

"I knew that I knew you from somewhere!" He pointed to me.

"Eh?"

"You're the girl who buys leeks at my store every day!"

"Oh, I hadn't realized you were the green grocery store owner."

"Hey kid, you're kinda weird for buying only leeks. Don't you eat anything else?"

"I love leeks. They're my favorite food of all time. I feel sorry for you not seeing how delicious they are."

Akito stared at me before laughing. "I like that response! Maybe I'll try one sometime. Just for you kid, I'll make it half off any day of the week."

"Really? Oh thank you Akito-san!" I jumped for joy.

"To celebrate this special occasion, why don't the Vocaloids perform for us" Haruto requested, coming out of his reverie.

"What? How'd you know that we were musicians?" Kaito questioned.

"Just a feeling. And also you are wearing unusual clothing that seems to be color coded, including the fact that Miss Sakine, a musical genius, is with you and Kiyoteru mentioned that you were an upcoming group. All the evidence points to it." Kaito hung his head in defeat.

"Well, we haven't as a whole band made a song, but we've been working on a song for Miku, Rin, and Len" Gumi explained.

At the mention of our names, we stepped forward.

"Alright. You three, sing what you've got so far" commanded Meiko. We nodded and faced our audience.

"The name of the songs are called Remote Control and the World Is Mine" I said. The twins went first. They didn't sound at their best since they didn't warm up but for the most part, they were excellent. Then it was my turn. I sucked in my fear and sang. I didn't crack on any of the high notes which surprised me. Maybe I was really getting better by spending time with my senpais.

Ice Mountain applauded as I finished.

"That was some exceptional singing. There is definitely potential for you" Sensei Hiyama commented.

"Your lyrics are confusing, Len and Rin. However, I think that it adds to the mysterious, mischievous theme of the song. Your song Miku was very straight forward. I think your voice suited it" Natsuki said.

"Are you kidding little Suki! She rocked the scream at the end" Akito yelled. Natsuki grumbled at the annoying nickname.

"I can't wait to hear the music for Remote Control and the World Is Mine" Tohma said.

"Thank you for performing for us" Haruto nodded in gratitude. He eyed the twins which only I was able to tell.

"Well, I think it's about time for us to leave. We really enjoyed the concert. I hope we can hear you again" Meiko said.

"As do we. Ice Mountain will forever be friends with the Vocaloids. Come to us anytime you have any questions or want to join up" Sensei Hiyama declared. Everyone smiled at his proclamation.

"See you next week Sensei Hiyama" Rin said with a wave. Our band left the room with Ice Mountain remaining inside. Haruto held Len and Rin and put a hand on each of their shoulders. He whispered something to them which I wasn't able to hear. Then he released them. They hurried to me and looked back at him. He smiled and turned back to his friends.

"What was that about?" I asked the Kagamines.

"Nothing important" Len answered curtly.

"Okay. Just checking" I said cheerfully. Their mouths curled up and they linked arms with me. We walked behind the senpais and Gumi. I wonder why though that they felt so tense.

 _ **Done! This was very long and I hope it somewhat made up for the wait, though to be honest you are all probably here just for the ships. Nyeh! Well, so am I. There were a lot of descriptions of clothes in here. I probably could have summarized Ice Mountain's by just saying "They all wore black shirts and pants except for a few of them and blah blah blah..." I like describing clothes so you can't fault me on that. I also didn't know how to describe the weird belt thingies on Rin and Len's design. I don't know what they're called! Next chapter will have a POV from someone we haven't heard from in a while; the Narrator! I'm just messing with you, it's gonna be Len.**_


	10. Sibling Rivalry

_**Hey everybody! I'm back, again! I've been on spring vacation, working on other fanfiction, homework, state standardized testing! I'm just glad to finally come here. I know you missed me. Or just the story. Heh...** _

Chapter 10: Sibling Rivalry

Len's POV

Rin and I said good-bye to our senpais, Miku and Gumi, and went on our way home. I thought back to Haruto's mysterious message. Warning Rin and I not to let Miku get in the way of our sibling bond; what a strange guy. Besides, it was not any of his business for how I woo Miku. Or how I get Rin out of the way. The next day, Mrs. Tona announced to the class that they would be starting a new part of our learning. We would learn to play an instrument. We were not allowed to play an instrument we already knew how to use. I ended up going with the trumpet. Rin decided to do the xylophone, and Miku went with flute. She wasn't a great flute player, but I'd listen to her all day if it meant she'd smile at me.

Mrs. Tona left us to experiment with our instruments. Miku was sitting near Rin and her xylophone. I walked over. They were talking about some trivial girl thing that I wouldn't understand in a million years.

"Hey Miku," I said, "listen to how amazing my trumpet playing skills are becoming." I pursed my lips and blew. The sound was pathetically squeaky at first, but eventually grew into a beautiful melody. The music took me away on its warm tones. As I finished the last note, I turned to Miku. She had closed her eyes and was humming. She opened them and smiled that wonderful, angel smile.

"That was lovely Len. You're really coming along. I wish I could be as good as you." My face grew hotter, and I couldn't help but give a little smirk.

"Well, I don't know that much about flute playing, but I'm sure I could teach you one thing or another." Smooth.

"Miku Miku, my xylophone playing is so much cooler than my younger brother, you have to listen." Excuse me? Rin twirled her mallets and struck the table instrument. She played a colorful array of sounds, high and low, dramatic and energetic. Her music seemed to charm Miku, but I crossed my arms and glared. Rin looked up from her playing, her tongue sticking out at me. Oh, how dare she! Suddenly a plan popped into my head. Something to get Miku's attention back on me and make Rin look silly.

"Is that all the energy you got? Pretty lame Miss Immature" I taunted cooly. Rin growled. She started smacking the keys even harder. A lock of teal hair was out of place on my crush. Even more perfect. I came close to Miku, stroking her cheek lightly as I put the hair around her ear. She gasped, her cheeks turning a light pink. Rin karate chopped the keys. One of them flew up and struck her face. That's what you get when you let you emotions run wild.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Miku laughed.

"I'm fine." I ignored Rin's pointed, annoyed stare.

"Ah, and thank you Len. I think."

The day continued on with generally the same set up; I would try to allure Miku when Rin would barge in and ruin the whole plan. If only I didn't have such a bothersome sister. I finished packing up my backpack before Rin did and raced to Miku's locker. This would be a great opportunity to take her away somewhere Rin couldn't get to us. Heh heh, just thinking about it made me all aflutter. I reached my love's locker, banging onto the left of it, still keeping my cool.

"Hey" I said eagerly.

"Hey back" Miku replied.

"Are you doing anything later today?"

"No, not especially."

"Um, would you like hang out with me?"

"Sure. Where we going?" Oh. I did not think that far ahead. "Uh-um, I don't really know..."

"Ha ha, maybe next time you should come with a plan Len. How about we go to this café near the school. My family drove by there when we were first moving here." Thank the heavens that Miku knew what she was doing.

"Okay. Great idea. Let's go then."

"Don't you two even think of leaving me behind" Rin said as she caught up to us. "Len, you should have told me that you were going. It's unfair that you get more time with our best friend." I glared at Rin to which she answered with equal fierceness.

"Aw Rin, you're too sweet. I value all my friends the same. Both of you of course are my closest ones but that doesn't change how I feel about my other friends" Miku explained, patting Rin gently on the shoulder. Only Miku could be so affectionate while killing my sister's chance at her.

"But I didn't want to get left out" she whined with what I was almost mistaken to believe was desperation.

"Come with us then. We wouldn't want to abandon you anyways." Yeah, _we_ sure wouldn't.

"Thanks Miku" she beamed.

"Can I go too?" Kaito asked out of nowhere.

"Kaito!" we cried.

"I haven't really spent time with you guys and it would be a pleasant activity to spend my afternoon with... Plus Meiko wants me to get her a coffee they only sell at this café." Ugh, of all people, Kaito! He's such an idiot. Now I have to deal with him and Rin.

"Yeah you can come. The more the merrier" Miku cheered. Miku, save me...

We walked a block away to the café with Kaito carrying all our backpacks. Rin had hoisted her backpack on to him with the excuse that since he butted into our group, he had to make up for it by carrying her backpack. I just decided to follow her lead. Miku did too.

"Are we there yet?" Kaito gasped.

"It's one street away! Are you seriously that out of shape?" Rin asked in a snide way.

"We're here anyways" Miku said. We went inside and stood on line. "Does everyone know what they're getting?" We looked at the menu-board and nodded. We each took our turn ordering our coffee or other drink. Kaito spotted a bunch of people leave the bar seats and ran towards it, snagging us a place to sit down and enjoy our drinks. I guess he wasn't completely useless after all.

We sat down, Kaito on the edge of the bar, Rin on his right, Miku in the middle, and I on the other end of the bar. We all small talked each other, Miku really being the one to keep things lively. I was still miffed with Rin for bothering me all day and with Kaito for bothering me now. Why can't they leave me alone! I want Miku for myself! I grumbled and sipped my coffee in silence.

"Hey you haven't taken a sip of your coffee yet" commented Kaito. Miku blinked at him before her mouth opened.

"Oh yes, I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" She turned and rummaged around in her jacket.

"Aha!" she said, "Here we go." Miku plopped a miniature leek into her cup. "Perfect!" The rest of us stared at the drink with a confused expression on our poor faces.

"Um, why?" Rin asked her.

"Akito's leeks are the best. They are deliciously fresh! I bought a bunch of portable-sized leeks to take with me wherever I go so that I can eat them whenever I want. I bet they'll make my coffee taste even better." How creative! Miku has both the beauty and the brains.

"I want to try some of this. Leeks and coffee; it'll probably taste like a green house's garden" Rin said aloud.

"I'll go ask for another cup" Miku replied. Before she could get up, Rin grabbed her cup, placing her lips on the straw in the cup. She sucked up the coffee in a, ugh, cute way with her cheeks puffing out. An angry shiver moved up my spine. My face must have turned red for I felt a tremendous hot energy coursing through my blood. Rin kissed Miku! Well she used the same straw that Miku did which is basically a kiss. How dare she, especially before me! A sneaky kiss on the straw. I could never forgive her for this treachery.

Miku blushed and brought a fist to her face, hiding her mouth and averting her eyes. "Hey, I could have gotten you your own one" she mumbled. Rin gave her a cheeky smile.

"That is a very effective way to spread disease, you know" Kaito said in a matter-of-fact manner. Rin glared at him as to say, "Don't ruin my moment." I looked away, unable to bear with this terrible turn of events. I drank my coffee, my only escape at the time. A few minutes later, Miku started talking again.

"Ah Len. You have some coffee on your face." I turned to her. She moved a napkin across my mouth. Why...why was it making me so happy? Her attention only on me, taking care and being compassionate; I swear I must have been giving her puppy eyes. She smiled to me, unaware of my racing heart. Miku, you didn't have to, but please keep going. Rin gritted her teeth as she watched us. "Not cool" she mouthed behind me. I winked at her, the only way I could communicate without moving the grin on my face. Her eye twitched uncontrollably.

"Can you wipe the coffee from my lips too?" Kaito piped up.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Rin hollered.

"Rin?" Miku said. The blonde stormed out of the café. As her twin, I was forced to go after her, no matter how much I didn't want to. I ran out of the café.

"Rin where are you going?" I yelled.

Rin spun and shouted, "Anywhere but here with you annoying guys! I can't take you two hogging Miku for yourselves, and Kaito was the limit!"

"We have a right to her too!" Rin stomped her foot.

"You boys are all the same; dumb tagalongs that always bother me!"

"You're just being a selfish brat who can't share a crush! Now get back inside so that Miku doesn't worry." At that moment, Miku and Kaito came to join us.

"Rin, please, why are you angry?" Miku asked.

"I don't want to explain it" she replied, but with less force in Miku's presence.

"Wah, I just wanted to enjoy my iced coffee" Kaito cried. That seemed to enrage Rin further.

"No one asked for your opinion, dimwit! I'm leaving!"

"You can't go anywhere you bossy, impulsive, stupid girl!" I roared. Rin's eyes began to water.

She closed them and screamed from the top of her lungs, "Don't you ever talk to me you lazy, brain-dead, vile shota!" I pulled at my hair, baring my teeth.

"I hate having a horrible sister like you!"

"Well I don't want a brother with masculinity issues!" Rin and I both turned around and ran in the opposite directions.

"Len..." Miku said. I ignored her, my pride and feelings too broken.

"This turned out terribly" Kaito commented and Miku finally frowned at him.

"Oh dear," she sighed, "what are we going to do?"

 _ **Oh my gosh everybody, it's a cliffhanger! *Shriek* Yes you will have to wait in agonizing pain for the next time I update to see if our favorite love triangle is still intact. I always wanted to do a cliffhanger. The chapter really seemed to lead up to the conflict of the moment. I'm sorry if it seemed boring to you or anticlimactic. Like I said, this is my first time at a dramatic cliffhanger. I also had a few problems trying to come up with accurate, hurtful insults for Rin and Len to fling at each other so sorry if someone says something not equally hurtful as the other. I was going for the whole twin-balance thing. Rest assured, there will be more romance in the future so stay tuned!**_


	11. The Cold Shoulder

_**I'm so, so, so, so, sssssoooo sorry my lovelies for not updating this in a long time. I have been working on making my own original story on Wattpad, and BOY, the first chapter is not even done yet. A shame, really. No matter, for I have not forgotten you all, and will never forget you, for I love writing about my favorite pairs in fiction (and Vocaloid, whatever that is). Time to lift you up from that cliffhanger!**_

Chapter 11: The Cold Shoulder

Miku's POV

I hadn't heard from either of the twins since the incident at the café. I never heard them shout such hateful things to each other, though I've only known them for what, a month? What happened? Who set off who first? Why did Rin blow? So many questions and not enough answers.

Though I was greatly concerned, I kept quiet, and told the boys that I was going home. Kaito waved me goodbye, still as confused as me about what happened, and Len, cross armed, staring off into the distance moodily, glanced at me, also saying bye. I wanted to give him a comforting hug right then and there, but I restrained myself. He wasn't ready for it. At home, I picked up one of my romance mangas, sighing every time the main characters so much as looked at each other, reminding me of Rin and Len, and what it once was like.

The next day, I walked into music class and found the twins sitting in seats as far from each other as possible, ignoring each other's presence and wallowing in their bitterness. So far as I could tell. I went to Len first, though I could feel Rin's eyes on me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi Miku" he replied, immediately perking up.

"What's going on between you and Rin?"

His posture straightened into a rigid stance. He immediately started ranting, "She's such an infuriating person! The nerve of calling me a vile shota. _Please_. She just doesn't know what it means to share with someone." He crossed his arms and stared into the back of Rin's head. She was definitely listening, evident by the way her shoulders flared up. "I'm glad you're with me though. I need a friend during times like this." Len held my hand, looking at me with those ethereal aquamarines. I prayed that he didn't see the blush creeping into my cheeks.

The period passed without too much trouble after that. The twins still ignored each other with what I could only describe as a burning passion. Rin later cornered me in the locker room during gym. Running up and hugging me, cried that she needed me now more than ever, and was so happy that we were together. Oh my poor Rinny, I don't want you to suffer like this. I'll make things right between you and your brother, don't you worry. Later, the Kagamine siblings sabotaged each other's answers behind their backs in math class. When they discovered that their work had been messed with, they would hiss like cats and claw at one another while I would be caught in the crossfire. Not my most pleasant experience with them, I have to admit. Thankfully, when we reached our separate periods, mine with Len's and then Rin's, the fighting stopped for a while. It was enjoyable being alone with them each, though it should have been equally as amazing, if not more, when I would be with the both of them. This fighting needs to end. I need a plan though. How can I reconcile both twins at the same time? They would not to want to speak to each other. What to do...hmmm? I got it!

At the end of science, I told Rin that I had to do something and took off. Please excuse my behavior just this once, my friend! By the time I made it to his locker, Kaito was just closing its door.

"Kaitoooooooo!" I shouted. My momentum propelled myself into the blue haired lad, crashing full force into his arms. He peeled me off his chest, and put his hands on my shoulders chuckling.

"Careful there, Miku. Twin tailed rockets aren't stopped that easily. What's up?"

I scratched my head and laughed awkwardly. "Well, remember Rin's meltdown yesterday?" His face darkened for a moment. I don't blame him though. Rin going psycho was kind of scary.

Nevertheless, Kaito brightened up again. "How could I forget it? She can be so feisty sometimes. Yeah, so what about her?"

"I have a plan, in order to get the twins to kiss and make up, and I need your help with it. If you agree to this, please please please do, you'll need to tag along with Rin, and get her to at least think about making peace with Len. I'll do the same thing with him. It's the only way to make up to them. Would you please consider it?" Kaito listened to my long plan patiently, nodding his head at all the right times.

At once, after I finished, he said, "There's no way I can say no to an ingenious idea like that. Count me in! How soon do I come in?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"Like right now?"

"At this very moment."

"Wow. Better get going then. I'll text you about the state of Rin later. See you!" With a thumbs up, he was gone.

Phew! With that out of the way, I can get to my part of the plan now. I speedily text a certain male blond to meet me at the bike rack. Unfortunately for now, I can't let his counterpart see us or else they'd be stuck in a blowout, and I'd rather have this whole ordeal over with. By the time I got there, Len was standing around, looking at his phone. He looked up at me and gave me the biggest smile ever.

"Thanks for meeting me" I said.

"I'd do anything for you. Er, I mean, it's no big deal, really!"

I giggled at him. "Let's walk together then."

We wandered aimlessly around Vocala. I led most of the conversation while Len nodded and gave his opinion. He seemed happiest when he was listening to me. It was such a contrast to Rin, who seemed to enjoy hearing her own voice. They're like yin and yang, such opposites yet compliments to each other. Speaking of Rin, it was about time I get back to my goal here.

"Len," I said hesitantly, "sooner or later, you're going to have to go home and face Rin again. Maybe you should try apologizing to her, so you can finally end this fighting." Len stopped walking and frowned.

"It was her fault in the first place. I'm not gonna take anything back until she shapes up and apologizes for how she treated Kaito and I yesterday. I won't take such crap from her." I silently grumbled at his answer. He had a point, but that sure's not going to make anything any easier.

I placed my hand on his arm. "You're right in some ways, Len, but you still called her terrible names. You're both at fault and need to own that. If you do it first, you will show her that you are ready to forgive, and she might do the same to you."

Len crossed his arms in stubborn refusal. "Sorry Miku, but that is a risk and responsibility I'm not going to take with her. I have some homework I need to get to, so I have to say goodbye for now. Let's do this again soon, and maybe stay away from the subject of my sister." With that, he pressed his cheek to me, and sauntered off. So much for that plan.

I sighed heavily. What was it going to take to make things right? This could be a blood feud that lasts the ages. Who knows when it will end? I kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. I need a break. I started walking again, lost in my unusually depressing thoughts. The chill of October sure is getting chillier. Maybe it's about time I break out my scarf making kit. I could do a matching set for the twins, though they'll probably end up hating it since they'll still be fighting. What am I going to do...?

I turned onto a rather familiar looking corner. I peeked up. That's Akito's green grocery store! I should stop in and say hi. I opened the door to the corner shop, a little bell twinkling, and stepped into a room of colors. The air was fresh and cool. The vegetables poked out of the wood boxes holding them. The fruits produced a sweet aroma that filled my nose. There was an array of potted plants that hid in every corner, even the ceiling. I loved how it never changes.

"Hey! There's my favorite twin tailed singer!" Akito Hiyama leaned on the cashier counter, a teasing smile on his hard face.

"Good afternoon Akito-san. How is your business doing?"

"About as good as any other day. Still suffering money wise, but since you're here on your daily trip, I expect you'll be buying more leeks, right?"

I laughed at that. "Wouldn't you like it. But then again, so would I."

"Alright then. The usual five leeks. Didn't I say something about half off?" I jumped up. I had completely forgotten about that. Best discount ever!

"Thank you so much Akito-san!"

"Whatever you want, leek freak." Akito exited the counter and picked out a few of my favorite veggies. He placed them in a plastic bag and crunched some numbers into the cashier.

As I fished for my wallet, I sighed.

"What's got you down, tealette?"Akito asked.

"I'm worried about the Kagamine siblings" I confessed. "They've been fighting recently. I've only known them for a short time, but they said such horrible things, and are ignoring each other now. I want to help them, so very, very much, but I don't know what to do anymore. I sent Kaito to talk to Rin, and I also tried to get Len to reconcile with her. He wouldn't hear any of it though. I don't want them to keep fighting. None of this should ever happen."

I glanced at Akito to find that he had tears in his eyes, fighting to keep them from spilling over. "Such a moving story!"

"Akito-san?"

"Your love for those two nuts is so beautiful; it's just too pure for this world! You've certainly come to the right person for advice."

"Advice?" I questioned with skepticism.

"I have a lot of experience with bickering siblings. I happen to have an older sister and a younger brother, and we fought all the time when I was little. My own bandmate Natsuki constantly snipes at me. The way I deal with those pests is by politely explaining to them what they have done wrong and asking them not to do it again. Well, in Natsuki's case, I just tease him even more until he forgives me. He loves it." I highly doubt that.

"That's certainly...insightful." I gave a weak smile. "I'll try to take that into account. I'm not sure about any of this anymore."

Akito ruffled my hair and said, "Cheer up kid. You'll find a way to solve it. I can tell that you got a big heart, and with that, you can do anything." I really hope you're right.

"Thank you. A bit sentimental for you though."

"Oh really?" My phone started vibrating, a call from Meiko coming in. "I have to go. I'll see you the next time I need leeks." He laughed a lovely sound. "You better. I need all the help I can get."

 _ **Hey everyone. Finally got this out. I planned on adding a lot more to this chapter except it seemed to fulfill my personal page count and I didn't think I needed to put in any more, and also that I just really wanted to finally give you guys the next part of the story. So that cliffhanger is not lifted yet! However, there's still more planned for you all, so stay tuned ;) P.S. Meltdown. Rin. Get it? Heh heh heh.**_


End file.
